Unexpectedly Unexpected
by Rani of the Gypsies
Summary: Evelyn McAvoy is a big city girl with dreams of going to Juilliard for music but when her father dies she must go to the small town of Forks to live with her mother and little sister. Full summary in story. JxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter One : Holly Wood Died

During the funeral, all I could think was, "I can't believe he's really gone." But I couldn't hold back my tears as the coffin was lowered into the ground. I brought my hands up to my face and began to sob.

One week had passed since Viktor Leyland McAvoy the third had been taken out of my world. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. And every morning, I would wake up with all the hope in my heart only to find the house empty of his booming voice and his loving heart.

"Eeve, don't be sad. Daddy is in heaven now with God and the angels. He'll be okay." I looked down at my little sister, Lillian. She was so extremely mature for an eleven year old yet she was still so naïve and innocent to the world. I smiled down at her.

"I know Lils. I know Dad is in a better place. It just hurts, I miss him so much Lil." I stated in misery.

"I miss Daddy too Eve." I hugged my sister close to me and my mother, Marilynn, wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I looked over at her and she smiled through her tears.

After the preacher had said his final words of peace to the living, my father's friends and co-workers had begun to line up and offer their condolences to the three women he had left alone. I just stood there, numb and oblivious to everything around me. I shook hands but I didn't see faces or hear voices.

Hours later it seems, I was sitting in the kitchen of mine and my father's house with Lillian and my mother.

"Evelyn, I need to ask you," my mother began softly, "is there anything here at the house that you don't want to be sold? Is there anything important that you have to have?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, dad's brown leather chair in the study. He said it was supposed to be mine when I moved out." Tears began to well up again. "H – he also left me his great, great, great grandma's locket, the one from the Civil War."

I rubbed my face with my hands. It was late, we had a twenty hour drive ahead of us, and Lillian had fallen asleep at the table.

"Mom, it's late. I'm taking Lil upstairs to bed and you should do the same." I stood and picked up Lillian from her chair and she clung onto me. I walked over to my mother. "Get some sleep. I'll drive the first half of the way," I said sleepily as I kissed my mother on the cheek. I left the kitchen and began my trek up the stairs. This definitely wasn't easy with an eleven year old in tow.

Once upstairs, I entered the first room on the right. That was where Lillian was sleeping. I gently laid her down in the bed and took off her shoes. I covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my little sister. I love you always," I whispered softly to her. I turned and left the room, turning off the light as I went. I smiled at Lils one last time before heading to my empty room.

Flicking on the light switch was frightening. My now barren room terrified me. Since I'm still only seventeen, I can't legally live on my own. The solution? I'm moving to the town of Forks, Washington. It was a pinhead sized town in my opinion but Seattle was close enough. I sighed as I picked up my Ipod and shoved the ear buds in my ears. I figured that if I was going to attempt sleep, I might as well do it with music pounding in my head.

"_Night life, the high life, she just wants a good life so someone remembers her too…"_

The sounds of Yellowcard filled my head as I smacked my alarm off. I sighed to my room.

"Moving day," I stated to no one but myself.

Since I had fallen asleep in my clothes, I settled on showering when we got to Forks sometime late tonight. I did run my brush through my hair a few times, reapply my deodorant, and brush my teeth so I could appear human. A twenty hour car ride was not something I worried about looking my best for.

I threw my few remaining toiletry items into my bag and turned off my bathroom light.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," I said to myself as I gathered my other bags together to take downstairs. "Oh well, maybe I'll get some freaky small town disease and we'll have to move back here to cure me."

It really was tough as I walked down the stairs for the last time. I heard my mom and Lillian in the kitchen so I dropped my bags by the front door and headed to the kitchen. Lillian pounced on me when she saw me.

"EEVE! Are you ready to come home with us? I'm so excited! Diggs will be so happy to see you!" The little spaz was jumping all over the place as she screamed at me. I just laughed and rolled my eyes as I pulled her into a hug.

"Yes Lillian, I'm excited. It really will be a nice scene change," I told my overly excited sister as I smiled at my mom.

"So Evelyn, seeing as you're driving first, what time do you want to leave?" my mother asked as I froze. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to leave at all. The thought of leaving everything I knew, my entire world, behind me was crippling. I had to answer her though.

"Umm…within the hour because I don't want to get there too terribly late," was my reply. She gave me a wide smile.

"Well, we better get a move on it then!" Lillian stated and then ran off. She was so excited about me coming home. I sighed as my mother walked over to me and patted my shoulder.

"I know you don't want to leave sweetie," she began, "but I think you'll like Forks. I mean, it's a lot quieter and smaller than LA but Seattle isn't too terribly far away and you could go there for things you need and for fun." She was trying so hard to make this transition easier for me. But it was to no avail, I still didn't want to leave. I forced a smile for her though.

"Mom, it's alright, really." I said. "I think getting out of LA will be good for me. Plus, a scene change will probably improve my song writing and poetry anyway." She wrapped her arms around me tightly and kissed my head gently.

"That's my girl," she stated happily and then continued, "always looking on the bright side." She walked out of the kitchen.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I couldn't look on the bright side of this.

* * *

I don't exactly remember when I passed out in the car after my mom and I traded places. What I do remember is her gently shaking me awake as she spoke to me softly.

"Eve, wake up sweetie. We're here. We're home."

I stretched and yawned as I took in my new surroundings which were immensely different from LA. Here, everything seemed to be green. I didn't mind, but all the trees kind of freaked me out. It was also so dark and quiet. I was used to tall city buildings, the constant glow from the lights, and the never ending hum of noise around me. Trees were now on my list of weird. I didn't trust them because of how alien they were to me.  
I stumbled out of the car as my mom proceeded to wake Lils up. I walked around to the back and opened up the trunk to start fishing all my stuff out. As I dragged the first suitcase up to the door, I heard barking from inside. I doubt Diggs would remember me, it had been years.

"Shut up Diggs!" my yelling did nothing. It only proved that Diggs did in fact remember me, as he was proving by now whining and scratching at the door instead of barking furiously. I rolled my eyes as I went back to my car to grab some more of my stuff. My mom was guiding Lillian up to the house when she stopped me.  
"Don't worry too much about getting fully unpacked tonight sweetie. I'll let you sleep in and you can have all day tomorrow. Get your bag with your bedding and I'll go set up your bed for you."

I nodded my head and continued to the car. I was still too tired to speak, but I was also terrified to use my voice. I was too afraid that I would break down into tears if I attempted speech and I didn't want my mom to see how upset I was at the fact that I had to move so far away from everything I knew.

Digging through my stuff was hard. Locating my comforter and the rest of my bedding was easy though. It was a good time to appreciate my love of color. I smiled to myself as I held my bedding close and shut the trunk door to my car. It was funny, I must have slept for the past nine hours but I was craving a hot shower and a bed. My mom must have read my mind because when I walked into the house, she pointed me to her room where the good shower was.

It was near one in the morning when I finally got out of the shower. I had stayed in until I had used up all the hot water. My mom was probably going to be upset, but she would understand. And hopefully the water heater wouldn't take too long to get hot again. I walked out of her room wrapped in a towel to be met with shuffling noises coming from the second level of the house. I followed the noises until I came to what I guessed to be my room. I was met by my mom moving things around. She turned around when she saw me though.

"Oh! Evelyn, I didn't hear you get out of the shower. I was trying to get some of this cleaned up before you came up here," she said quietly.

I nodded my head as I looked around. My bed was on the floor, my bedding already on it. My suitcase was by the closet buried amongst my boxes of stuff that had already been shipped here. I smiled tiredly at my mother, who was trying so hard to help me relax a little.

"It's ok," I started. "I just have my work cut out for me tomorrow when I start putting everything away."

My mother pulled me into a tight hug; regardless of the fact that I was wet and my hair was dripping all over the carpet.

"Honey, I know it's hard. This past week and a half have not been easy for any of us. I promise you that it is okay to cry and to quit acting so strong." I pulled in a shaking breath. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I had to, no, needed to be strong for them both. I blinked back my tears as I pulled back from my loving mother.

"Mom, I'm alright. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before I can make you see that I'm fine." She sighed as I continued, "It's just too much for one week with dad's death and the move. Maybe once school starts you'll see. But I'm tired mom; I'm going to go to sleep." She nodded her head and kissed me one last time before she finally started to leave.

"I love you Evelyn, know that. I only worry because of that." With that said, she turned and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her.

Now that I was alone, I had time to think. So, I sat on my bed and weighed my options. I was only four months from turning 18. At which point, I could choose to leave and go back to LA if I wanted to. Or, and this was crazy, I could stay where I was obviously needed and work towards Juilliard from this tiny town. How I would get an audition, I would never know. I'd most likely have to go to Seattle for one. It was the closest major city. If I had to, I would fly or drive wherever I needed to. I was destined for Juilliard and I would make it there. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I felt my headache from earlier coming back. I would think about it some more tommorow.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, it was to a muted gray sky and a giant dog whining at me. I slightly opened one eye to look at Diggs, who proceeded to pounce on me all while attacking my face with his slobbery tongue. I laughed as I pushed the giant fuzz ball off of me yet continued to pet him.

"Hi Diggs. I've missed you too boy." I said as Lillian came bounding into my room.

"Yay! You're awake finally!" I smiled at my little sister as she charged at me and tackled me out of my bed. We were both laughing out loud while Diggs lay on my bed and barked playfully for his old age.

"Yes, I'm awake Lillian. I'm guessing you two have been waiting for me?" I asked. She nodded her head furiously as we both worked to stand up. I stretched and groaned as I walked towards my window.

"Ugh, what time is it? You can't tell by the sky here like you can in LA." Lillian must have looked at my phone that was charging on a box next to my bed.

"It's a little after one. So what do you want to do?" Lillian asked me and I laughed to myself.

"Well, you know the town better than I do. I'm thinking lunch and then a hardware store." I replied.

"I can tell you how to get to both but why do you need to go to a hardware store?" I looked around at the white walls of the room I was in.

"Because, I need color around me."

Lunch with my sister at the local diner was nice. She told me all about her school and her friends and how excited she was about going back in a week. I was reluctant though. I had been going to the same school my entire life with the same people, so a change of this magnitude was scary to me. It left me feeling very vulnerable and alone.

We left my car parked at the diner and walked to the hardware store. It was still gray out and I found that disturbing. I now felt like I was living in a horror movie. Buying paint and beginning to paint my room today would be nice.

When I walked into the hardware store, Lillian told me that she was going to go across the street to the thrift store and see what was over there.

"That's fine with me, but you better stay in that store unless you come over here." I told her as she nodded her head. I watched her run across the street, watching both ways to make sure she could cross. Forks is a small town with no traffic, so I wasn't really worried. If had been in LA though, I would have walked her across myself. I sighed and walked over to the paint section to begin to pick out colors for my bare walls at home.

I was alone in the paint section for a long time. I didn't realize how hard it was to pick out colors for a bedroom. I had three different paint sample cards in my hand when I noticed her. She was gorgeous defined in her pencil skirt, silk blouse, and heels that easily were over two hundred bucks. Her hair fell in soft auburn waves to her shoulders and I was sure that her face was just as perfect as the rest of her. She made me feel like a bug in my jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, and Converse combination. Apparently, she had something to paint as well. Then it hit me, she must be an interior designer working on a house here!

"Can I ask you a question ma'am?" When she turned to look at me, I was blown away by how pretty she really was. Pretty wasn't even the right word! Now, I'm not a lesbian or bisexual in any way, but I could appreciate how beautiful she was.

"Certainly," she replied. Her voice was light and tinkled like bells. When I didn't ask my question right away, she smiled at me. Her smile made her even more beautiful, if that were possible. I shook my head and blushed.

"Sorry. Umm…I'm painting my bedroom. I just moved here and the walls are white and I can't stand white so I'm trying to pick a color and I can't pick one and…" I stopped and took a deep breath to slow myself down. This woman probably thought I was crazy. She laughed lightly and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Do you need help picking out a color for your room?" She asked. I nodded my head as I must have gone about ten different shades of crimson. She laughed again. "Well here, let me see what colors you have picked out so far." I handed her the sample cards. I was trying to pick between a purple, a teal, and a green.

"The problem I'm having is that I like all of them. Well, the green not so much because everything is so green and scary here." She laughed a little bit louder this time.

"Are you not used to all the trees here?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I just moved up here from LA. I'm used to trees being in containers every ten feet or in parks. Having a forest in my back yard is freaking me out." I smiled as I scratched the back of my head nervously. This woman must definitely think I'm idiot now. She looked at my paint sample cards for a few minutes and then looked back at the wall of them.

"You're off to a very good start. The teal and purple go very well together. If I were you, I would do the walls in the teal and all your trim in the purple. The purple is just too powerful of a color to do a whole room that particular shade. To add character and a dash of your personality to it though, I would get a stencil design that you really like and use," She picked out another paint card and turned to show it to me, "this color around the top of your walls." The paint card was a hot pink and when she put it with the other two, it looked really good and I could finally see what I wanted to do with my room. I smiled to myself as I looked up into her strange, yet pretty, golden eyes.

"Thank you ma'am, I know I'm a stranger but you just made my day." I stated to her with a huge smile on my face.

"You are most welcome sweetheart. I love to redecorate my house from time to time and I find that sometimes the best opinions come from outsiders." I nodded my head at her words of wisdom and then turned away to go look at stencils.

After I had picked out the stencil design I wanted for my room, I picked up things like rollers and brushes. They would come in handy. I then proceeded to go to the paint counter to have the guy mix my paints. It didn't take long, but when he was done and totaled up my purchases, I cringed at the price and reluctantly paid for everything. God, I did not need to be spending this much money on fucking paint. I sighed as I grabbed some of my stuff.

"Can you hold some of this stuff right here? I just have to run this to my car and then come back for the rest." I asked.

"Yeah, sure, just don't take too long like some of the other kids around here." I nodded my head and gave him a smile as I saluted him.

"You got it!" I took what I could carry at that moment to the car and then went straight back to the store. When I walked back to the counter to get the rest of it, the woman I had asked for help was getting her paints mixed. I hadn't noticed it earlier, but the color her noises emitted were more vibrant and it was different than those I normally see. It was strange and the look that must have come across my face must have been that of confusion. She turned and smiled at me anyway.

"Is there something else I can help you with dear?" I shook my head vigorously and blushed as I realized I was staring.

"No ma'am. I'm sorry for staring but your color is confusing me." I mentally slapped myself as it was now her turn to look confused.

"My color?" Man, I hated explaining this to people. Especially to new people whose name I didn't even know.

"I have a neurological disorder. It's called color-sound synethesia. When people make noises, I see a color that is caused by that sound. And with certain people, I'll see a different color or a more vibrant color than normal. With you, I see both, which is very strange to me. I mean, the colors I see are well, colorful, but with you I see not only a different color but a very bright color. It's strange. Well, for me it is." I scratched the back of my head as I sighed and looked away nervously. This lady must really think I'm nuts now if she didn't already.

To my surprise though, all she did was smile down at me.

"Well, that's interesting. I've never heard of it. I'm guessing that you enjoy this little 'talent' that you have?" I never really thought of it as a talent, but it sure was an asset living in LA.

I nodded my head.

"Yes ma'am. It has helped get out of some sticky situations. I guess I could call it a talent." I liked the thought of it.

"Then, I'm not going to say sorry because of your condition." I shrugged my shoulders to her response.

"Eh, it has its ups and downs but I do love being a freak." She laughed at me but her laugh was beautiful and enchanting, so I could listen to her laugh for hours. I didn't even care that it was at me. I grabbed the last of my cans of paint and primer though, I needed to get home so I could start and hopefully get my room to fully functional Eeve status by the end of the week.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs.…." Crap, I never got her name.

"Cullen dear, my name is Esme Cullen." She gave me a wide smile as she gave me her name. "And the pleasure was all mine Miss…" Double crap, I hadn't given her my name either. Gah! I'm so dense sometimes.

"Evelyn McAvoy ma'am, though I go by Eve."She smiled at me and I returned the favor. It was actually kind of pathetic. Here I was, a mortal being blessed by the presence of an angel, and I was an idiot.

"Well, I have to go grab my sister from across the street. I'm eager to get my room up and running." She just nodded her head as she turned back to the man at the paint counter who had finished up mixing her paints.

"Good luck Eve. I hope it turns out alright." I nodded my head as I turned and walked out of the hardware store.

Thankfully, Lillian was just now crossing the street. I wouldn't have to retrieve her after all. She came up next to me and eyed what all I had with me.

"Are you going to paint your room?" I nodded my head.

"Well duh! Or did the paint cans I'm carrying suddenly become buckets of fish?" We both laughed and it felt nice, to walk down the street with my sister and laugh with her again. It had been far too long and I had missed her terribly.

Once we were at my car, Lillian helped me load the remaining supplies in the back of my van. I sighed deeply as I walked around to get in the driver's side. The move up here had taken a lot out of me and I still had not fully recovered. Fuck! I hadn't recovered at all from two weeks ago. Lots of time was going to be needed before I told anybody anything. I didn't need anyone worrying.

I began to dig through my purse for my Ipod; I needed something to fill the silence in my head, and the silence in my heart.

"_Stay awake, stay awake, survive, I've got nineteen stars that I gave your name tonight."_

At home, I dug through some of my boxes until I found my IHome. I have a kick ass stereo system, but I didn't feel like setting it up until I had my room just right. That and I just didn't want to get any paint on it.

I then proceeded to set up to paint. I covered my bed with plastic covers; I also covered my boxes with the covers. I just didn't want paint anywhere but the now barren walls. I pulled out a paint tray and the can of primer. I didn't know how much to put in the tray, but I put enough in to hopefully last for an entire wall.

Three hours and practically an entire can of primer later; I had my four walls covered. The guy at the store said to use two coats of primer and only one coat of paint. I was now happy that I had decided to go ahead and buy two cans of primer. It was all going to get used. I was interrupted by a growling in my stomach and a need to eat. Painting sure was a hell of a lot of work. It was going to be worth it in the end though.

I walked down the hall to Lillian's room and poked my head in.

"Hey Lils, what do you and mom normally do for dinner?" It was a normal enough question since I didn't know what kind of schedule they kept.

"Well, mom normally works till around midnight on Saturdays." My sister replied. "So I normally fend for myself."

I felt a pang of remorse and guilt hit me. I kept forgetting how much my mom worked to keep this house. I also forgot how much my baby sister was alone. I smiled for her though, big sis was here and she was going to make things good again.

"I'll go cook then. I'll let you know when the food is done." Her eyes lit up as she smiled, I guess it had been a while since her last home cooked meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All charaters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

**I love you girl!**

* * *

Chapter Two : Dinner and Dreams

Once downstairs, I began digging through the fridge and through all the cabinets. Mom kept the house well stocked; I would have to give her props later.

I decided that comfort food was needed for dinner tonight. So, I put a large pot of water on to boil and a large skillet on the stove to heat. I then pulled out flour, some different seasonings, and a pan to mix them in. I also pulled out a second pan to put the eggs and milk in. While I was getting the two pans ready to make fried chicken, the water on the stove began to boil. I pulled down a box of macaroni noodles I had found and poured them slowly into the water after I had put salt and oil in the water.

About an hour into cooking, I had the majority of the chicken fried cooked and I had drained the macaroni noodles. I had just finished cooking some spinach on the stove when the phone rang. I picked it up after the second ring.

"McAvoy residence, this is Evelyn speaking."I was answered with silence at first, but a male voice responded to me.

"Oh, umm… hi Evelyn. I'm Charlie Swan, I know we haven't met yet, I think your mom was going to bring me around this weekend to meet you but I thought your mom was going to be home. I guess she isn't?" I was severely confused and even pulled the phone away from my ear for a second to make sure I was hearing this man correctly.

"No," began my reply, "she isn't home. Are you…are you her boyfriend?" I know that I sounded like a bitch, but I wanted to get this matter cleared up right away. He seemed to choke and not know how to respond right away.

"Umm, well…I..may- Ye…" He took in a deep breath before he began again. "Yes, I am your mother's boyfriend Evelyn. As I said, she was going to bring me around this weekend to meet you. Lillian already knows me. I just wanted to call and make sure that you all got here safely." I was taken aback. A complete stranger wanted to make sure we made it back safely. I was actually touched, so I made my voice not as harsh this time around when I answered him.

"Yes, we all made it back okay. The drive was way too long in my opinion though." I heard Charlie chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose it was. Well, could you do me a favor and tell your mom I called?" I nodded my head as I looked around for a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure will Charlie. I'm guessing she has your number?" I earned another chuckle as he answered me again.

"Yeah, she does. Just tell her to call me when she gets off tonight. I don't care what time it is." I nodded my head.

"Alright, cool, I'll tell her. Later Charlie." He said goodbye and hung up the phone. I wonder how long they had been dating. Probably a while since mom was planning on bringing him around. I didn't think about it too much as I wrote down on a scrap piece of paper that he had called and wanted her to call back when she got in from work.

I got back to cooking then, mixing a jar of cheese sauce and the spinach in with the macaroni noodles. I tasted it but then promptly threw some spices into the dish to flavor it before I tossed the concoction into a baking dish, covered it with shredded sharp cheddar cheese, and threw it into the oven. Man, my ability to cook on the fly amazed me sometimes.

I finished frying the chicken while the macaroni baked and I tossed some cans of corn into a small pan and quickly heated them up on the stove.

I figured that I should call Lillian down to set the table as I checked on the macaroni, since it was only going to need a few more minutes. I walked over to the staircase so I would know that she could hear me yell.

"Hey Lils! I need you to come and set the table for me!" I heard her come running out of her room and tearing down the stairs as I walked back to the kitchen. I laughed as she went running past me and scrambled to get things together. Either she was really hungry, or she was really eager to have a good home cooked meal. Personally, I thought it was a bit of both.

After dinner, Lillian was rubbing her stomach because of how much she had eaten.

"I like having you home Eeve. And not just because you're a really good cook." I laughed at my sister's comment as I began to clear the table of dishes.

"Is that so Lils?" I asked and she nodded her head at me.

"It's going to be nice to have a friend around, someone to talk to." I smiled to myself.

"I love you Lillian." It was a simple enough statement, but I meant it with my entire heart.

"I love you too Evelyn." We cleared off the table together and proceeded to clean up the kitchen. I set aside a plate of food for my mom and put a note on top of it in the fridge.

Afterwards, when I was content with the clean kitchen, I went back up to my room and painted another coat of primer on. Thankfully, the second coat took less time because I was eager to finish up. I really wanted to have my room set up before school started next week.

When I was done with the second coat, I grabbed a towel and headed for Lillian's and my bathroom where I stripped my sweaty paint clothes off and climbed into a hot shower. It was needed. I took plenty of time to wash my hair and body. I was so extremely tired after the move and after painting today. My bed would definitely feel incredible tonight.

I headed back into my room after a good half-hour. I stretched and yawned as I dug through my suitcase for something comfortable to sleep in. I ended up pulling out a long t-shirt of my dad's that he gave me forever ago it seems.

After dinner, Lillian was rubbing her stomach because of how much she had eaten.

"I like having you home Eeve. And not just because you're a really good cook." I laughed at my sister's comment as I began to clear the table of dishes.

"Is that so Lils?" I asked and she nodded her head at me.

"It's going to be nice to have a friend around, someone to talk to." I smiled to myself.

"I love you Lillian." It was a simple enough statement, but I meant it with my entire heart.

"I love you too Evelyn." We cleared off the table together and proceeded to clean up the kitchen. I set aside a plate of food for my mom and put a note on top of it in the fridge.

Afterwards, when I was content with the clean kitchen, I went back up to my room and painted another coat of primer on. Thankfully, the second coat took less time because I was eager to finish up. I really wanted to have my room set up before school started next week.

When I was done with the second coat, I grabbed a towel and headed for Lillian's and my bathroom where I stripped my sweaty paint clothes off and climbed into a hot shower. It was needed. I took plenty of time to wash my hair and body. I was so extremely tired after the move and after painting today. My bed would definitely feel incredible tonight.

I headed back into my room after a good half-hour. I stretched and yawned as I dug through my suitcase for something comfortable to sleep in. I ended up pulling out a long t-shirt of my dad's that he gave me forever ago it seems. It was long sleeved, warm, and fell down to my thigh. I continued to dig until I found a pair of purple basketball shorts. I decided on that to sleep in and changed in my room. I hung my wet towel up on my closet door afterwards.

While I was finishing putting on my sleep clothes, Lillian poked her head around the door.

"I just wanted to say good night Eeve." She said. I turned and smiled at her.

"Night Lils, I love you lil sis." She gave me another huge smile at that.

"I love you too big sis." I continued to smile even after she left to go to bed.

I pulled the plastic sheet I had used to protect my bed from paint off and folded it up. I placed it with the rest of my painting supplies and then crawled into my queen size bed. Man, it felt so good to finally relax for a little bit. I was out right after my head hit the pillow.

_"C'mon dad!" I laughed out as I pulled my dad along the street. We were headed to our favorite place for lunch, Pink's. And instead of driving and wasting gas, we walked down the sunny sidewalks of LA._

_"But Eve, that dress would look so good on you sweetie." I made a face. He knew how much I hated wearing dresses, but he always knew how to find ones that I liked and would never wear._

_"That's nice dad but I'm STARVING! Hurry up!" He laughed at me._

I shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat with tears in my eyes. That was the single worst day of my life, and it would be engrained in my skull until the day I died.

I don't know how long I cried, but I cried good and hard. It was actually the first time I had cried since that dreadful day. My brain must just now be beginning to process it, his death. I knew he was gone and that I would never see him again, but my heart refused to believe that he was gone.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It read 5:27. Back home in LA, I was always up by 5:30 for my normal morning run. There was no need to break routine now. So, I threw my blankets off of me and got up to begin my normal morning routine.

Thankfully, I knew where I had packed all my workout clothes so I didn't have to search for them long. I quickly took off my pajamas and threw on my favorite neon purple cami sports bra, a pair of black boy shorts, and my black capri pants. I tied a black hoodie around my waist. I never had a need to wear it in LA, but it was bound to be chiller here this early in the morning when comparing it to LA. I grabbed my Ipod and the armband to it and picked out a play list before I strapped it to my arm.

I jogged down the stairs as I stuffed the ear buds in my ears. I figured that the only person who would be up this early is my mom, but she must have been passed out. I patted Diggs on the head as I continued on my way out of the house. I shivered in the morning air as I began to stretch on the porch but I knew I would warm up as soon as I got moving.

When I began to run, I let go of everything, all of my emotions. It was just me and the road and that's how I liked it. The only thing I paid attention to was the turns I took so that I could find my way back to the house.

Upon returning to the house, the sky had lightened considerably. I walked in and headed toward the kitchen.

"Damn, I must have been running faster than normal for me to be this tired after just an hour," I stated as I noticed the microwave clock read 6:03. I quickly chugged down a couple glasses of ice water as I heard someone join me in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, why are you up this early? You should be sleeping." I turned and smiled at my mom. Her scrubs seemed to wash out her skin tone, which made her look older than she really is.

"My exercise routine, I'm used to being up early to run. Blame dad for it," I said simply. "I'm going to need to set up my punching bag later. Is it alright if I put it in the garage?" My mom took a minute to think it over.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess that'll be fine. You'll have to let me figure out where to put it first though before you go and do anything." I nodded my head as I put my glass in the sink and began to head upstairs for a shower before I would start on breakfast.

I was stopped by my mom though.

"Eve, are you alright?" The question was harmless enough and I turned around to answer her. "I heard you tossing and turning when I came in last night."

I bit my lip and considered how to answer the question without setting off any of her mom alarms.

"I'm sure it was just cause I'm sleeping in a brand new place and I haven't fully settled in yet. I say give it a week or so and I won't be sleeping so restlessly." My answer seemed to work for her. I knew it sounded convincing, but not a whole lot got passed my mother. She smiled regardless though.

"Alright sweetheart, I just want to make sure that you're okay. I know that I've said this about a thousand times right now, but I hope you settle in okay. I really think that you'll like it here." I just laughed and rolled my eyes. My mother's worrying touched me even though I found it mildly annoying.

"I think I will too." I stated. "Lil and I went out to lunch yesterday so she could show me around a little bit and I kinda like the town. It's cute." I finished explaining as she gave me a wide smile as I told her that and walked over to give me hug. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I love you my baby." I laughed as I pulled away.

"I love you too mom. Now you better get a move on or you're going to be late for your shift." She continued to smile down at me.

"I left all the numbers you need on the fridge. Lil has them, but I wanted to leave a list for you. I even but Dr. Cullen's number on there. He is my boss and the easiest way to get a hold of me is through him." I sighed, my mom was so cute. "I also left Charlie's number. He told me that you talked to him last night. I really hope you like him. He's the chief of police around here. So if you have any trouble, you know who to call." I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Mom, everything will be fine, I can assure you. I'm only going to leave the house to try and find a job." It was her turn to sigh as she patted my shoulder.

"Alright, but you call if you need anything. And I mean anything." I reassured the woman for the billionth time as she finally began to leave. I headed upstairs for my unfinished room and stripped out of my sweaty workout clothes. I grabbed the towel that I had hung up on my closet door and wrapped it around my body. I then proceeded to sit on my bed and dig through a bag close to it.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaimed as I found what I was looking for.

My newest journal was now just begging to be written in. I dug through the bag again until I found a pen. Like always, I opened the cover and inscribed my name in pretty lettering and turned the page to write my first entry.

_Evelyn Rose McAvoy_

_The dream has started again. I was hoping that with the move it would have stopped. I'm terrified to sleep now. I don't want to relive that day. I want to stop seeing his blood on my hands. Music helps as always but I fear it won't be enough. Mom heard me tossing and turning. It will only be a matter of time before she catches on and makes me see a shrink. Maybe I should start seeing a shrink. If I ask though, Mom will really know something is wrong. I just want to be okay again._

I sat, worried a little, as I closed my journal and set it on the bed next to me. I needed to shake these feelings of dread and despair off of me. I could create a new life for myself, be a whole new me in this tiny town. Sure, there would be a lot of things that I would have to give up but look at what I was already gaining. I was gaining a new relationship with my mom and little sister, and that counted for a whole lot in my book. I got up and walked to the bathroom I would now be sharing with Lils. It was kept clean, but there was a little pile of clothes in the corner. I cranked up the hot water and climbed in after putting my towel on the hanger next to me.

As I began to wash my hair, I began to hum gently. As I continued to scrub my head, I eventually began to sing.

_"This may never start, tearing out my heart, I'd be your memory. Lost your sense of fear, feelings disappear. Can I be your memory?"_

I continued on with my bathing routine and finished up by shaving, which I scoffed at.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," I muttered to myself, "it's not like I'm ever going to be wearing shorts or short skirts anytime soon." I was a creature of habit though, and I felt that it needed to be done.

When I was done in the bathroom, I returned to my room and put my painting clothes from yesterday back on. I was going to get at least one coat of paint on before I left to go job hunting, but breakfast was needed before anything else.

I passed by Lil's room as I was headed for the kitchen. I opened her door just a little bit so I could poke my head in. She was still asleep so I decided not to bother her. I continued on my quest to the kitchen for the magical foods of the breakfast variety. I didn't feel like cooking, so I dug through the cabinets until I found a bowl, a spoon, and cereal.

"SCORE!" I yelled out as I opened the last cabinet. I found a brand new, unopened box of Count Chocula. "Today is your lucky day Eeve girl." I tore open the box and poured myself a huge bowl, adding milk of course and then headed back upstairs to my room. I plopped down on the floor and dug into my cereal as I studied the four walls that were now to be mine. I had to figure out where I would put all my belongings. My bed, the center of it all, was already in place. Now, I just had to situate all my other big things around it. Among those things were the desk where I did my homework, my book shelves for all my books and cds and valuables I kept on display, and lastly was my dad's chair. It was the chair he sat at whenever he had a problem to solve; it was the chair he would sit in and tell Lil and me stories when our parents were still in love. It reminded me of the good times when innocence ruled our hearts, when we were young and so naïve. I sighed as I munched on another bite of cereal and brought my journal back over to me.

It was around 10:30 when I finished putting on the first coat of teal paint on my walls. I knew it was going to dry a different color, but I was totally in love with what I had done so far. I smiled and then began to dig through my suitcases for a suitable job hunting outfit in this hole-in-the-wall town, but I doubted that I would need anything too dressy. As I was digging and digging, I heard Lillian walk in.

"Hey sis," she started only to cross my room and flop down on my bed, "what'cha up to?" I looked up at her and flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find Narnia." I smiled when I heard her laugh. "I'm trying to put an outfit together. I'm going to look for a job in town." Lillian frowned at that.

"You're not going to work as much as mom does, are you?" She asked me. I bit my lip as I pulled out a skirt of my suitcase.

"No, I'm not going to work as much as mom but I will try to work as much as I can. I need the money for Julliard." I set the skirt on the bed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Lillian, we will still hang out. I will always make time for you and all you do. I will show up for every ballet recital and school play. I'm your big sister; it's my job to be there for you. Always." Next thing I knew, I was on the ground under the weight of my sister.

"I love you Evelyn." I could tell she was on the verge of tears which made my vision go hazy.

"I love you too Lillian." I kissed the top of her head and held her close. I guess she needed me as much as I needed her right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Three : This Town is for the Taking

The first few places I went to look for a job turned out to be nothing but duds. I knew in a small town like this coming across work would be hard. The diner didn't need another waitress, none of the local stores needed anybody, and the gas station didn't even need anybody to clean the damn bathrooms. I was getting frustrated by this point. Here it was, one o'clock, I was starving and ready to give up for right now when a woman came out of the gas station after me.

"Hey!" She called out. "You're looking for a job right?" I nodded my head as I turned around.

"Yeah, I am." I replied to the stranger. "Know anybody who's looking for a hard worker right now?" She nodded her head at me.

"Yeah, how old are you though?" That's a typical question I thought.

"I'm 17 but I'll be 18 in December." She scratched her head as she bit her lip.

"Well, The Bear's Claw is a local bar and eatery in town down by the docks and I know Jenny is looking for a new girl but I don't know if she'll hire you if you're only 17. But with your birthday being in a few months, she might." I might as well try I thought to myself as I listened to her.

"Look, a job is a job. And if I can get one at a bar, I'll take it." I said as she started to dig through her purse. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. She handed me the paper once she was done writing on it.

"These are the directions to the bar. You really can't miss it." I looked down, the directions were simple enough and I'd be able to follow them.

"Thanks," was all I said as I turned to get in my car. I heard her say you're welcome as I got in and shut the door behind me.

The drive to the bar was short; it would only take about ten minutes to get here from my house. I sighed to myself as I got out of my van. I hoped I got this job, I could really use it. I walked across the parking lot and into the bar. Looking around, I noticed that it was a simple, hole-in-the-wall, teen and college kid hangout. There were pool tables with some kids around them and regular tables to my left and a stage with more tables to my right. The bar was dead in front of me with several old bar stools. I noticed a woman with tied back black hair behind the bar and I hoped she was Jenny. I walked up to her.

"Jenny?" I asked politely and she looked up at me.

"Maybe, who's asking for me?" I gave her a wide smile.

"My name is Evelyn and I here that you need a new girl around here." Her eyes looked me up and down as she placed her hands on the bar.

"That's right. You looking for work?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just moved up here and I need to try and make as much money as I can for college." As I explained, she continued to look me up and down.

"How much can you bench?" Her question seemed odd.

"What," was my only response.

"How much can you bench press Evelyn?" I had to think about that, it had been a while since I last went to a gym and bench pressed.

"Umm…somewhere around 120 to 130," that was a guesstimate, but I'm sure that was pretty accurate. Jenny seemed pretty impressed and walked around the back of the bar and towards me.

"Hey Mikey! Get out here!" I didn't know who she was calling out to, but when I saw the hunk of mountain come out from what I assumed was the kitchen, I knew he was the bar's bouncer.

"Yeah Jenny?" He had a deep, booming voice to go with his huge frame. Jenny pointed me out to him.

"This is Evelyn. She wants to work here. She can bench around 120 to 130. You think she got what it takes?" She turned to me at her last sentence, but continued on. "As you can probably tell, Mikey here is my bouncer. I like to make sure my girls can defend themselves in the middle of a brawl. I'm going to have Mikey here come at you. I want you to do your best to defend yourself." I smirked to myself and set my bag down on the bar. I then crouched into a defensive position as Mikey came at me.

Now, if I were a normal girl, doing this would have terrified me and I wouldn't have gone after this job. But being as it were, I have been trained by an FBI agent. So this guy didn't scare me in the least. In fact, when he was close enough, I ducked and delivered a few key punches to his side and then proceeded to flip him over my back. I was still in my crouched position but stood back up only to hear people clapping. The kids who were playing pool had stopped to watch. I smiled sheepishly and waved to them.

"Fuck Jenny! You need to hire this girl, she could replace me as a bouncer." I blushed and helped him up. When he stood, he was rubbing his side and looking at me in awe. "Where did you learn to fight?" I laughed.

"My dad mostly, he was pretty adamant about self defense." I began to scratch my head. I got the feeling that I was being stared at, so I turned and saw one of the kids who was playing pool staring at me intently. She was most likely the same height that I was with short black hair. She looked like a little pixie. I noticed that she had the same strange golden hued eyes as the woman I had talked to in the hardware store yesterday. They must be related. I turned back to Jenny and Mikey though.

"Well, that was pretty amazing if I do say so myself," stated Jenny. "You're hired Evelyn. You start tomorrow night at 5:00. Come by at around 3:30 or 4:00-ish though so I can have another girl show you the ropes and so you can fill out the paper work." I gave Jenny a wide smile and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jenny and Mikey just laughed and went back to what they were doing before I came in.

I grabbed my purse off of the bar and was beginning to rummage through it so I could find my phone and call Lils to tell her, but as I was walking out I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around to see the pixie girl with the golden eyes from earlier behind me. She was too beautiful to be living in a small town like this. She smiled at me and it was like pure sun shine.

"Hi. You're new around here aren't you?" I smiled back tentatively at the girl with the strangely musical voice.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Just a little bit, but my family has lived here for three years now and it's such a small town. Everybody knows everybody here. My name is Alice, Alice Cullen." She held out her hand for me to shake and I shook it. I registered how cold her hand was but she could have poor blood circulation. I also registered her color that she emitted. It was weird, another person with a different color. This town is having some weird effects on me.

"I'm Evelyn McAvoy. I just moved here from LA." Her eyes lit up at that.

"Really?" She exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go there!" I laughed and then heard more laughter come from behind Alice followed by a two deep, baritone voices.

"Alice my love, you've only wanted to go there so you can go shopping." A pair of pale arms wrapped around Alice's waist and I looked into yet another pair of golden eyes.

"Yeah little sis! You just wanna blow some cash on Rodeo Drive." I felt like fainting, how can this many good looking people exist in one space? Here we are in this dinky bar in the middle of nowhere with three people who look like they should be walking down runways and red carpets. I was speechless as the three seemed to laugh at a personal joke.

"Evelyn, this absolutely handsome man behind me is my boyfriend Edward. And the doofus next to him is our brother Emmett." Edward simply nodded his head at me and Emmett held out a huge paw of a hand for me to shake. Both of them emitted different colors but Edward's color was Alice's complimentary color. It was something I had never seen before and I logged that away in my mind.

"Hey new chick named Evelyn." I laughed at him and shook his hand which was just as cold as Alice's hand. Poor blood circulation must run in the family.

"You can call me Eve. Evelyn is just my formal title." I would have loved to stay and talk with them, but I opened my watch necklace to check the time. It was near three, and I was starving and wanted to go home and put my last coat of teal on before I started working on the finer details. I smiled back at them. "Well, it was very nice meeting you guys. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have a sister to get home to and dinner to start preparing and all kinds of other stuff that I need to get done. Do you all go to the high school or are y'all in college and just home visiting?" Alice greeted me with more laughter that sounded like tiny bells ringing.

"We're all in high school. Edward, myself, and our other brother Jasper are all in our junior year while Emmett and our sister Rosalie are seniors. What year are you going to be in?" Alice asked me.

"I'm going to be in my junior year. Maybe we'll have some classes together." Alice and I both smiled at the thought.

"That would be really cool, see you soon Eve." I said my goodbyes and then walked out of the bar. They all seemed really cool, a little too beautiful for this place, but cool none the less. I got in my car and drove home. Lillian and Diggs were just coming out of the house when I pulled up. They both came walking over as I got out.

"Any luck Eeve?" Lillian asked me. I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Yeppers, I start at The Bear's Claw tomorrow night. Did you eat lunch? I'm sorry it took me so long." Lils nodded her head and shrugged at the same time.

"It's alright. I figured you'd be out for a while so yeah, I did eat already. I just warmed up some leftovers from last night. There's still some in the fridge if you want some." I patted Diggs on the head as I locked my car and shut the door.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna go eat and then paint some more in my room. Would you like to help me put on the final coat?" She nodded her head vigorously as we walked up the front steps of the house.

"I'd love to but I have to make sure that Diggs goes to the bathroom first." I patted my little sister on the shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Alrighties lil sis, well I'm going to go inside and eat and then go and get changed into my paint clothes. I want you to find some baggy old clothes to wear before you come and help though." Lillian nodded her head and then began to walk Diggs around the front yard with a plastic bag in her hand. I went about my way inside the house to the kitchen and got out leftovers to heat up.

As my plate of food was slowly rotating in the microwave, I flipped on the little boom box my mom kept in the kitchen and turned on the radio to it. Thankfully, she kept it on the alternative station and not some weird pop channel. At first, I started to tap my foot to the song. Then I began to hum along because I knew the song and like always, I ended up singing along.

_"Our time to shine beyond the pavement, we've got everything we need. So turn the music up, you're hearing more than sound. Right now this town is for the taking, and it's all we'll ever need."_

I sat in the kitchen and ate my food to the sounds of the radio playing. Lillian came inside and went upstairs at some point because Diggs came and sat next to me while I finished eating.

"Here you go old boy." I patted his head as I set my plate down on the floor and let him lick it like I used to let him do when I was a child. I picked it back up when he was done and then placed it in the sink. I poured myself a big glass of iced tea and went upstairs myself to change and finish painting. When I had, I grabbed Lillian who had found clothes of her own to wear, and we went to work.

* * *

When Alice Cullen had gone to the Bear's Claw with the love of her life and her brother, she hadn't seen what was coming. Alice was playing pool with Edward and Emmett when _she_ walked in. She seemed like a normal human but when the three Cullen siblings watched the red headed human apply for a job at the bar, they all felt like she was something more, especially Alice, who had slipped into a vision.

_The new girl, Evelyn, was working at The Bear's Claw. Jenny had just said that she would pay her an extra hundred bucks to sing because the place was packed but not really having a good time. She had History class with Jasper and I, and she was my friend, but Jasper was having an exceptionally hard time resisting her scent. She walked on the karaoke stage and the opening notes of a familiar song began to play. When she opened her mouth and began to sing, her voice caught Jasper's attention and I could tell by the look in his eyes and how he slowly started to walk closer to her that he was stricken by her. I had heard rumors of how talented she was, and for once all the rumors were right. I could feel love and amazement pouring out of my dearest brother._

_All of a sudden, I saw Evelyn walking towards Jasper, only her eyes were the color of liquid amber and she was so much more beautiful. She was a Cullen by the necklace circling her neck. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her walk up to Jasper and sit in his lap at our newest house in Alaska. They smiled sweetly at one another right before Evelyn placed a kiss on Jas's lips. She then looked over at me and smiled._

Only Alice was greeted with deep blue eyes looking back at her and not the golden ones of the Cullen clans. The girl, Evelyn, looked confused and scratched her head as she turned back to Jenny and Mikey. She laughed as Emmett and Edward walked to her sides. Edward wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and Emmett just watched the human and let out a low whistle.

"Did you see what that little one just did? She would make one hell of a little fireball for a vampire." Alice nodded her head in agreement and so did Edward.

"Yes, she will Emmett. She surely will make a great addition to our family." Emmett looked at his brother confused and then looked to his tiny sister.

"Alice, you saw her as one of us?" To answer Emmett's question, Alice pulled away from Edward and walked over to Evelyn. Alice placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder who then whipped around and had a look of shock on her face.

"Hi. You're new around here aren't you?" Alice asked the shocked girl.

* * *

The rest of me week had been pretty normal, I got my room finished and was finally fully unpacked and had my room up and functioning. My mom was upset that I had painted my room without talking to her about it first, but since it made me happy she ended up being okay with it. I had spent the entire week in training at Bear's Claw and was now ready to start waiting tables according to Jenny. I had seen Alice a couple nights I had been working, but she was with her family and Edward so I didn't want to bother her too much.

It was currently the Sunday before school was due to start; Lillian had gone over to a friend's house so they could plan out what they were going to wear. I laughed and shook my head when she told me that as I dropped her off. I went back home and noticed that my mom hadn't packed a lunch for the day. I grabbed stuff out of the fridge to make her a sandwich and grabbed the bowl of potato salad I had made last night. I was humming a tune to myself as I put something together for her.

It didn't take long, the drive to the hospital. I had a smile on my face as I walked in and began to look for my mother. I knew she was working in the clinic today and I had a nurse point me in the right direction. I saw my mom talking to another nurse at the nurse's station as I walked in, so I walked up to her.

"Hey mom," I said and she turned around.

"Evelyn! What are you doing here? Is everything okay at home, is Lillian alright?" I laughed as my mom worried.

"Yes mom, everything is fine. Lils is over at a friend's house. I just brought you lunch because I noticed you hadn't packed one today." I handed my mom the brown paper bag and she smiled at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You're such a good girl sweetheart," she stated as she pulled away but kept her arms on my shoulders. "Now, I want you to know that I called the high school today and told them about your condition." I looked up at my mom, horrified.

"You didn't!" I wanted to scream at her. It wasn't her place to say anything.

"Now don't you look at me like that Evelyn Rose." Shit, I was in trouble. "I know you haven't had an episode in a long time, but I told the school I just don't want you eating in the cafeteria and that if you start to get a headache you have the right to go to the nurse's office whenever you need to. They gave it the okay. They said you can spend your lunch hour in the auditorium." Now that was kinda cool. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. Especially since I was in chorus, it could be a definite advantage.

"Marilynn!" My mom and I both turned when we heard her name called out. GOOD FRIGGIN LORD! How many good looking people did this town have? The doctor approaching us had to be only about in his mid twenties and he looked so handsome. "I need you to look over Mrs. Harker before you leave this afternoon." He looked down at me, gave me a smile and I swear, it was like Apollo was right in front of me his color was so blinding.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I'll make sure to do that." My mom replied to quite possibly the best looking man I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Now who is this gorgeous young lady? Is this your oldest girl?" I just stood there, dumbstruck like a deer caught in the headlights, while this man talked to my mother and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Yes sir, this is my very talented Evelyn," my mom replied. Dr. Cullen held out his hand for me to shake, and I took it, but instead of shaking it he lifted it to his lips and left a sweet kiss on the top of it.

"It is very nice to finally meet you. Your mother was in a frenzy when she heard about what happened and she told me about you. I'm very sorry for your loss." I smiled but I guess he could see the sadness that glazed over my eyes at the mention of why I had moved here.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," was all I could mutter as I took my hand back. I looked back up at my mom. "Well, I'm going to get going, okay mom. I can see you guys are busy today." She smiled back down at me and rubbed my back.

"Alright sweetie, I'll pick up Lillian on my way home tonight. Don't forget Charlie is coming over for dinner tonight." I saluted her.

"Don't worry mom, dinner is going to be awesome tonight. I actually have to go home and start prepping it now." I smiled back at Dr. Cullen, not wanting to be rude. "It was nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry that I have to cut this short but supper calls," I was granted another smile from a God in a mortal place.

"I understand Miss Evelyn; I hope to see you again. You seem like a wonderful girl." He turned and walked off and I said another goodbye to my mom and took my leave from Forks General.

Upon arriving home, I set out for the kitchen and began taking out everything for dinner. Thankfully it was all going into the slow cooker, but it was going to need time and the longer it cooked for, the better it was going to be.

I dumped all the ingredients into the slow cooker, turned it on, and then went upstairs to my room where I picked up a few articles of clothing I had left laying around on the floor and put them in my dirty laundry hamper. I then plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before Diggs came wondering in and jumped on my bed. I laughed and patted him as he came closer to me and began to lick my face.

"Hey boy, what did you do while I was gone?" I asked him as he sat next down next to me and I pulled myself up. He let out a bark and I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you boy." It was true, I had missed my dog. I had let Lillian take him when our parents split and back when he was still just a puppy. I sighed and looked around my room. I figured that I needed to figure out what I was going to wear for dinner tonight. I got up and started to dig through my closet. I pulled out a long sleeved, dark blue sweater that reaches down to my mid-thigh. I would have to wear a pair of leggings under it, but it would be cute and appropriate. I laid the sweater out on my bed and then pulled a pair of black leggings out of my dresser and set it with the sweater. Now that that was done, I decided to go downstairs and clean up the house a little bit. I cleaned until my mom arrived with Lillian, who both went upstairs to go get changed. I checked on dinner and was happy with the results so I also went upstairs to change myself.

It took me a matter of minutes to put on the leggings and sweater combination, but braiding my long hair took a little bit of time. I also put on a pair of long silvery dangle earrings that ended with a white tear drop shaped crystal. To go along with the earrings, I put on the locket my dad had left me. It was antiqued with age, but still beautifully silver. In the center of the locket was a piece of green jasper, my favorite stone, surrounded by small carved roses and vines. I had no idea if there were pictures in the locket; nobody has ever been able to open it. Not even when my dad and I took it to three different jewel shops was anybody able to open it. I had just pulled the chain over my head when I heard the door bell ring. I sighed and looked myself up and down in my floor length mirror.

"Well, at least I look presentable."

Dinner with Charlie had been pleasant. He was a man of few words, but I could tell that he loved my mother and that she loved him. I hadn't seen my mom look at a man like that in many years. I couldn't help but smile at her happiness and I approved of the match, I was going to tell my mom what I thought about him later.

Lillian and I had cleaned up the dining room and kitchen after dinner. Lillian was in her room blasting music, Mom and Charlie were downstairs curled up on the couch together, and I was sitting in my dad's leather chair with my legs dangling over the side while reading a book. Lil and I wanted to give Mom and Charlie some privacy which is why we went to our rooms after dinner. Lil turned her music off and a few minutes later, my sister and Diggs came into my room. Diggs immediately lay down in front of my chair while Lillian twirled around in front of me.

"What do you think Eeve," my sister asked me.

"What do I think of what?" I replied as I looked up from my book and over the top of my reading glasses. She turned for me again. I guess she was showcasing the outfit she had put on for she had changed after dinner apparently. I had as well, but I was in pajama pants and a tank top.

"This is my first day of school outfit. What do you think of it?" I looked my sister up and down. She was wearing a dress that had a grey ruffled top and a red plaid shirt that ended at her knees. She had paired it with a short sleeved black bolero jacket, white tights, and black flats with ruffles. I guess she liked the ruffled look.

"You look very cute sweetie and very appropriate for middle school. Are you excited?" She flopped herself on my bed and by the shine in her eyes, I could tell that she was overly excited.

"YES," she exclaimed, "I'm so excited! I always hear how much fun middle school is. I'm going to try out for the soccer team I think." I smiled and returned to my book.

"That would be fun. Sports are a great way to socialize," I informed her and she got up off the bed. I noticed her looking around my room, so I looked up from my book again. "Do you need something Lils," I asked simply.

"Well," she began, "I'm just wondering where your first day of school outfit is." I laughed a little bit at that.

"Lils, I don't worry about that." I told her and her eyes went wide with shock. "I'll most likely just throw something on in the morning." I didn't think her eyes could go any wider and her mouth flopped open.

"You mean to tell me you don't have anything picked out!" She practically yelled at me as I shook my head.

"No, I don't," I said simply. I may be starting at a brand new school, but I really had no one to impress and I really didn't care what I wore because I was sure my wardrobe was a little too 'flashy' for Forks since I was from a huge city. Lillian practically ran over to my closet and started flipping through everything. "Lillian, what are you doing?" I asked my sister who was beginning to get on my last nerve.

"I'm putting together an outfit for you! I have my entire first week planned out and you should too." I rolled my eyes as she began piecing different things together and talking about it.

"Well, if you can keep quiet, I'll let you dress me for the entire first month." I told her and she turned towards me.

"Really?" Her eyes were shining with even more excitement than before and I instantly regretted opening my big fat mouth.

"Yes, just keep it down so I can read my book. And you have to be out of here in half an hour so we can get some sleep." She saluted me and she kept good on what I told her. Lillian kept quiet so I could read and she was out of my room before the half hour was up. Diggs stayed behind though, only to crawl into bed with me, my faithful canine cuddle buddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Four : Day 1

My alarm started to go off at 5:30 like it always had for the past two years. I reached over and smacked it off with a muttered, "Fuck you." I groggily pulled myself up and stretched and was instantly greeted with a wet, slobbery good morning kiss from Diggs. I was laughing at the second wake up call.

"Aw come on Diggs! I love you too man!" I playfully pushed the huge, fat, old Rottweiler away from me. He barked at me playfully as he carefully got down from my bed. I got up and turned my main light on so that I could find my hoodie. Since Diggs now slept with me, I had gotten into the habit of walking him around the yard before my morning run. I grabbed it and then opened the bedroom door so he could go trotting down the stairs and I could make my own morning potty run.

Walking down the stairs, I slipped my hoodie over my head, grabbed one of the many plastic bags by the front door, and walked outside with Diggs. He was very quick with doing his business in his old age and not even ten minutes later, I was tossing away the plastic bag in the outside garbage can and then heading back into the house. I went back upstairs, changed into my running clothes and was out the door again in a matter of minutes.

Since today was my first day of school, I cut my run short and didn't go as far as I normally do. I was back before 6:30 and my mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and I heard Lil's music playing.

"Morning mom," I said as I made my way to the bathroom I shared with my sister. I heard a reply faintly as I ran up the stairs and turned on the shower. I striped out of my running clothes and hopped into the stream of hot water pouring out of the spout.

My shower took less than twenty minutes, but my hair was another thing entirely. I was in my room, head flipped over, and blow drying my hair in front of my mirror to free up the bathroom for Lillian in case she needed it. When I was done, 7:00 was fast approaching and I still had to get dressed and eat. Note to self, start running after school and not before.

Lillian had left the outfit she had picked out for me hanging on my closet door. I was kinda not happy that she had picked out a dress but she had at least picked out a cute one. I had put on a strapless bra and a pair of underwear and then slipped on the dress. It did look damn good on me though. It was pale yellow in color and the fabric on the skirt was lace with tiny pearl accents. I went rummaging through my drawers and pulled out a pair of black paisley printed tights and pulled them on my skinny, yet toned legs. I then pulled a caramel colored knit cardigan out of my closet along with some dark raspberry colored ankle boots. I slipped the boots on and tossed the cardigan by my purse on my bed. I then began to dig through my jewelry box to figure out what pieces of jewelry I would want to wear. I grabbed the two silver rings I always wore no matter what. I wore them on my right hand on my pointer and middle finger. The first one said 'Harm None' while the other read 'Tutto E Possibile' which in English meant anything is possible. For my left hand, I put a ring on my thumb that had a cartoon picture of a piece of toast on it. That was sure to strike up a conversation or two. I pulled out a pendant necklace that had a picture from the book of _Alice in Wonderland _and slipped in on over my head. Along with that, I pulled out the earrings I wore at dinner last night and placed them in my ears. I decided to forgo wrist jewelry as I sat at my desk. I quickly pulled my hair into a braid so it wouldn't be all over the place today like it normally is. While at my desk, I picked through my make up bag and picked out what I was going to need for the day. I did a natural eye look with some honey toned eye shadows and used a small amount of black eye liner even though I went kinda heavy on the mascara because of how short my lame eyelashes are. I didn't use any blush but I did use a lip stick with a similar color to the boots I was going to wear today. I quickly got up and tossed my mascara and lip stick in my purse along with a mirror. I threw on my boots, grabbed my purse and cardigan, and picked up my umbrella that was by my door as I ran downstairs.

"Evelyn, you need to eat something before you leave!" my mom yelled at me from the dining room. I groaned as I turned from the front door and went into the kitchen. When I ran in, Lillian was sitting at the table eating and my mom was handing her a plate of food. I grabbed a pack of Pop Tarts from the one of the cabinets and showed them to her.

"I know how to multitask okay," I said and turned around.

"I expect you to make time to sit down and eat breakfast tomorrow morning." I sighed as I yet again did a 180 to face her.

"I will mom, I promise." I was about to turn to the front door, but I was yet again stopped by my mom.

"I made your lunch sweetie. It's not much because I don't know what you like, but I do remember some of your favorite things," I smiled as I took the brown bag and planted a kiss on my mother's cheek.

"I love you mom. I'll see you later," I looked over at my little sister, "I love you too Lils. Be good today." She smiled at me and saluted me.

"I love you too and I'm always good." I laughed, grabbed my keys off the counter and headed out the door with one last pat on Diggs' head.

When I entered my car, I fished my Ipod out of my purse and hooked it up to my radio. I put it on shuffle and started to drive off as I flipped through each song until I found something I felt listening to. Like always, I began to sing along at the top of my lungs like I always do in my car.

_"Little Miss Mary Sunshine had a bad day. She says 'It's overrated, living this way.' She took her hair down, left her sweater on the floor. She's not a nice girl anymore. She says 'I won't apologize. Stand up girls and dry your eyes and I'll see you on the other side of good.'"_

I sang all the way to school, until I parked and turned my car off. I sighed as I stared at the brick red building of Forks High School, Home of the Spartans. Back home in LA, I attended Los Angeles High School and was a proud Roman. I guess the transition wouldn't be too bad. I unplugged my Ipod and was placing it in my purse when all of a sudden there was smiling face at my car window. I opened my car door and stepped out.

"Hey Alice, how've you been?" I asked the pixie as she seemed to jump away.

"I've been just fine, how about yourself?" I shrugged at the question and again looked up at the school building.

"Good, I guess," I began as I looked back at her. "I've been tired because of training at work but also nervous because this is the first time I've ever had to transfer schools." I locked my car and began walking up to the foreboding building with Alice. Her boyfriend came walking up beside her a few seconds later though and I looked over at him. "Hey Edward," I said simply as he nodded his head at me and Alice went back to chattering.

"Oh, you'll do fine Eve," she reassured me and then continued on, "You look adorable by the way." I chuckled and mentally thanked my sister as I threw on my cardigan.

"Thanks Alice," I said as I saw her wave to three kids by a red convertible. She continued to ramble about how great the school was as they all waved back to her and Emmett gave me a wave which I returned with a smile. The other two kids were blondes that were both supermodel gorgeous by the red car as well. The girl seemed to glare at me while the boy just looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. I knew how he felt.

* * *

"I've been worried all week for this?" is what I asked myself as I slid into my seat in homeroom. I yawned as I watched other kids file in with Alice taking a seat next to me and Edward taking one next to her. I felt self conscious though; I was the new attraction for all the kids who had lived here all their lives. Edward leaned over behind Alice at one point and got my attention.

"Don't worry, everybody is pretty cool here," he informed me and then promptly pointed out two dark haired girls in the small classroom. "But those two on the other hand are evil little gossipers. I wouldn't want to be friends with them if my life depended on it." I laughed and smiled at him as the two girls looked back at us.

"Thanks Edward," I said as he just nodded his head and went back to his desk as the bell rang and late students tried running into the class. The teacher let them in and then began to call roll. I raised my hand and said 'here' when he reached my name. I saw teach look up over his glasses at me, God I was a freak show already.

After he was done, several of the kids introduced themselves to me. I said hi and tried my best to be friendly. It was hard, but I got through home room with no problems. When the bell rang for the class change, I pulled out my schedule to see what class I had next. Physics in the C Building with Dr. Williams, I was happy to have a class that I would be good at first thing in the morning.

"Hey Evelyn, wait up," I turned to see one of the girls from homeroom running to catch up. She smiled as she walked into step with me. "Where are you headed to?" I smiled back as I answered her question.

"Building C for physics with," I looked down at my schedule again but the girl put in a name for me.

"Dr. Williams?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I blushed though as I looked back up at the girl. "You'll have to forgive me, but I'm not very good with names and there were so many being thrown at me in homeroom." She shrugged it off though.

"It's ok, I'm Angela," I began to log that away in my head as Angela walked with me.

"Do you have physics as well," I asked.

"Yep, not many juniors have class in the C Building. That's why I was trying to catch up with you. I figured you might be in an advanced science class like me." I liked Angela; once she finished talking she didn't feel the need to randomly start up again. That is until I heard my name being called out.

"Eve! Hey Eve, you should totally sit next to me!" I laughed to myself when I saw Emmett waving his hands around like I was a football field away from his desk. I began to move to the back of the class to sit by him but Angela seemed hesitant. I smiled at her though.

"C'mon, I've only met Emmett once but he's cool," I said. She sighed and shrugged as she took the seat in front of me. I was polite and introduced the two. "Emmett, this is Angela and Angela, this is Emmett." Emmett gave Angela a hearty "Hey" and a wave but Angela only gave Emmett a smile. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face another teacher for another 55 minute class period.

My next class was PE and it went by super quick. Two kids from my homeroom were in it, Jessica and Mike. Mike was clearly flirting with me while Jessica was openly glaring daggers at me. It was a good thing Mike was so not my type of guy.

PE was followed by English, which thankfully both Angela and Alice were in. Alice was ecstatic to see me in a class other than homeroom.

"So, how has your first day been," she asked as soon as I sat down in my desk.

"Eh, I've had better. But I do like it here. Everybody has been super nice which is really helping with the transition." Alice nodded her head as we turned to face our English teacher as he began to call roll.

By the end of English, I was exhausted and ready to go home for a nap. Too bad Alice was right on my heels as we left the classroom to break for lunch.

"So, do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I bit my lip as I thought of how I should answer her question. I didn't want to refuse the offer but I knew I had too. I didn't want to risk the chance of a headache starting and then an episode because of my disorder on my first day. We were already by the cafeteria doors and Alice seemed to be jumping in the spot even though she was standing perfectly still.

"I can't Alice," I began as she started to pout a little. "I have special permission to eat in the auditorium due to medical reasons." She cocked her head to the side as Edward walked over. He looked up at me.

"What's wrong," he asked me.

"I just told Alice that I can't eat lunch with her because I have a medical condition that has me eating by myself in the auditorium," I explained to him as all the others were walking up. I quickly walked over to the vending machines and bought myself lemonade. I looked over at Alice and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry Alice, I really am. I wish I could eat with you but my mom just doesn't want to risk me having an episode." I began to say that 'if I were with my dad, things would be different" but thinking of my dad only made me sadder than I already was. I bit my lip and began walking towards the auditorium. When I got there, there was a janitor waiting for me.

"Are you Evelyn McAvoy," she asked and I gave him a smile.

"Yes sir," he smiled back at me. "I was told that you would be eating in here. I just wanted to get a good look at you that way I would know who you are." I thanked him as he let me into the auditorium. I decided to eat my lunch on the stage, since that was the brightest part of the huge room. Being in the auditorium made me look forward to chorus later on this afternoon, I was tired and just wanted to get the day over with.

After lunch I had Pre-Calculus. I was a little late to that class but my teacher was a kind old woman who understood how easy it was for me to get a little lost on my first day in a new place. The only desk open was next to the blonde female supermodel that Alice had waved to this morning. She didn't say anything as I sat down, but she did turn her head to stare out the window. I just figured the bitch was PMSing. The class passed quickly enough and I was soon on my way to History, my worst class. I guess I had better find out who the smart kid is and buddy up with him real quick so I could hopefully pass this class. In LA, I had always had a tutor for history but I doubt I could find that here. I just needed to find someone in the class.

Walking into the room, I had planned on sitting next to one of the smart kids. But when my eyes landed on the other blonde supermodel Alice had waved hi to this morning, I simply drifted over to the desk next to him. He seemed to tense up as I sat down, but didn't object to me sitting there. Angela, Mike, and another boy walked in after I sat down. I smiled and waved at Angela, who took the seat in front of me while Mike took the seat to my right and the other boy took the seat to Angela's right. He was immediately talking to me.

"Hey Evelyn," he began. "I'm Eric. I'm editor of the school paper and a very important person to know. I am the eyes and ears of this place. Just let me know if I can do anything for you." I laughed as he continued to smile at me.

"Well, you'll have to let me know if there is ever a sports columnist position open," I told Eric. "I'm a huge baseball fan and I wouldn't mind covering a few games for you." His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to speak but as he did, the teacher came walking in.

"Alright kiddies, I'm Mr. Tanner and I'll be your teacher this year." He set a briefcase and some paper down on his desk. "Now, you've been given the same bull crap from day one when you started school so I'm not about to force the same information you've had all day on you yet again." I was really going to like this guy. He passed out several sheets of paper to us and then proceeded to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Now, you know the drill. I want you to get the class expectation sheet signed by your parents and turned back in by the end of the week for a 100 for your first grade, alright?" The class sounded of their agreement as Mr. Tanner clapped his hands together. "Alright, now, I'm big on you kids getting to know one another. So, what I want you each to do is take a piece of paper out and on it, write ten questions that you would ask a complete stranger." I couldn't help but think that this guy was cool, but kinda crazy as I began to write down my list of questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Five : Ten Questions

Fifteen minutes of silence had passed as Mr. Tanner walked around the room as we all made our lists. I guess when enough of us had finished; Mr. Tanner called the class to attention. He stood between the row of desks to my left and the row that I was currently in.

"Ok, I think I gave you enough time for that," he stated. "Now I want this row," he pointed to the row on my left, "and this row," he pointed to my row, "I want all the students to face each other. All other rows please follow this example. This will be your partner for this activity. This person will also be your partner for any and all classroom related activities unless the seating chart gets changed." I turned and smiled to the God sitting next to me. He didn't say anything as we turned our desks to each other. When we sat back down though, I was the first to talk.

"You can ask me your questions first if you want to," I informed him. "My questions are probably a little bit more eccentric than yours. My name is Evelyn but you can call me Eve." He nodded his head and I wasn't ready for the onslaught of his beautiful voice.

"Alright ma'am, if you're okay with that. I'm Jasper," I nodded my head. A Southern drawl was not what I had expected, but it suited him perfectly.

"What is your favorite color?" I smiled at the easy question.

"Green, hands down my favorite color is green. But not just any green, it has to be the color of a summer meadow or a deep emerald green," he quickly jotted down my answer and was on to his next question.

"What is your favorite movie?" It was another easy one.

"Gone with the Wind, I just love Scarlett O'Hara." I blushed slightly though, I wasn't about to admit that I also had a huge crush on Rhett Butler. I noticed a small smirk on his lip as he wrote down my answer.

"What is your favorite type of music?" I laughed out loud at this one.

"I'm a music junkie! I listen to so many different kinds that I couldn't tell you any one type or genre." Again, he wrote down my answer and moved on to the next question.

"Who is your favorite band and or singer?" I answered right when he finished.

"The Cab is my favorite band ever. I saw them twice when I was living in LA. They put on an amazing live show." I smiled as I remembered the good times.

"What is your favorite animal?" I kind of had to think about that one.

"Dog I guess…I'm not really much of an animal person though I do love puppies." I smiled as he wrote my response down.

"What is your favorite type of flower?" Sure, the animal one I had to think about but not the flower one. Man, I'm a freak.

"Orange tiger lilies and irises, they're so striking together." He wrote down my answer and continued with his questions.

"What is your favorite book?" Another easy one.

"The Historian by Elizabeth Kostova, I love reading about the history of Vlad Dracula." I seemed to get an uncomfortable twitch out of him even though I could sense a smirk coming on from him.

"What is your favorite food?" I did have to think about this one, I love all kinds of food. He looked up at me when I didn't answer after a few minutes.

"Mexican I would have to say. Though I'm sure I won't find any good Mexican food up here." I smiled at him as he returned to writing down my response.

"Who is your favorite actor or actress?" Now he was giving me questions to think about.

"Um, I guess Sandra Bullock would be my favorite actress. I don't really have a favorite actor. Maybe Leonardo DiCaprio if I had to pick one though." He jotted down my reply and then his final question had me stumped almost.

"What is your biggest fear?" I honestly didn't know how to respond to him. I was biting my lip and thinking that my biggest fear had already happened. I had lost my dad. What could be bigger than that? He looked up at me. "If you want me to come up with another question ma'am I can." I shook my head and chuckled though.

"No no, you're quite fine. And my name is Eve; please feel free to use it and not ma'am Jasper." I continued to think about what my biggest fear is now. "I guess my biggest fear is not saying 'I love you' enough." He looked a little taken aback as he wrote down the answer to his final question. I looked down at my list and boy did I have some weird questions. I couldn't help but think of how much this gorgeous guy is going to think that I'm a freak after this.

I sighed and gave Jasper a smile as I looked down at my list of questions. I wrote them down as they came to me, but I also renumbered them so they would sound more consistent with one another.

"Okay Jasper, my first question for you is what is your favorite shape?" He tilted his head to the right. I had no idea you could confuse a God, but I just did.

"My favorite shape?" I snickered to myself.

"Yeah, you know, like a circle or a square or a heart or a star. A parallelogram, a rhombus, decagon, pentagon. You know a shape." I flashed him a cheesy grin for a second while he just thought about his answer.

"I guess I would have to say a heptagon?" I nodded as I wrote down his response and moved on to my next question.

"Question number two," I held up two fingers, "what is your favorite color combination?" I earned myself a raised eyebrow from Jasper and I laughed a little.

"Are any of your questions normal?" I laughed a little louder as I sat up in my seat.

"Nope," I popped the p sound for effect. "I'm so far from vanilla. I'm rainbow sherbet with rainbow sprinkles….and a few nuts." Have you ever seen a God laugh? It's incredible and I'll have to show you some time. I just stared in amazement as he answered my question.

"Well then, I guess my favorite color combination would be either blue and brown or green and brown. I tend to like neutrals." I stared for a second, blushed fiercely, and shook my head as I wrote down his answer.

"Okay, on to the next one I guess. What is your favorite metal and stone combination?" Mine was easy…

"Turquoise and silver." It was my turn to look confused. How did he know my favorite? Or was it just something we had in common? I wrote it down and moved on to my next question.

"What is your favorite season?" I looked up at him but then laid my head down on my desk.

"Fall I guess." I smiled and wrote down his answer.

"Alrighty, question five, what is your favorite holiday?" I looked up at him and he smirked.

"I guess it would be Christmas. Alice, my dear sister, goes completely crazy with presents." I shot up at that.

"You're Alice's brother! You two look nothing alike though!" I clapped my hands over my mouth almost instantly as the words left my mouth. I glanced around the room and was thankful nobody had noticed my mini freak out. "Sorry, I was just a little…surprised by that." He chuckled and smirked at me.

"Yeah, we're all adopted. Rosie and I are twins and Emmett, Edward, and Alice all came at separate times. We all love each other though. We banded together out of misery." I smiled sadly at Jasper; I knew how he felt and what he meant. My mom, Lillian, and I had just done that mere weeks ago. Jasper's head snapped up and he gave me a wide smile. I was stunned. "And what is your next question Evelyn?" I blushed again as I looked down at my paper.

"Um….what was your favorite thing about being a kid?" This time when I looked at Jasper, I looked him directly in the eye. His eyes were a little darker than Alice's but still gorgeous none the less. Instead of a warm honey, they were more like burnt toffee that seemed to be burning off my skin to get to my core essence. He furrowed his brow. It was like he had to struggle to recall his childhood.

"I guess that we were all innocent and naïve. We didn't know what kind of horrors that the real world had in store for us." I could sense the hint of sadness he was trying to hide and I smiled at him.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" That one earned me yet another confused look.

"When I grow up?" I nodded my head as I giggled.

"Well yeah! You can't tell me that you think you're already grown up and know what you want to be," I stated. "I want to be a Broadway actress when I grow up. I want to attend Julliard and then go on to play Elphaba in the musical _Wicked_." I blushed as I brought my paper up to my face and sank down in my chair. "Sorry, you must really think I'm a freak now…" I sighed and felt embarrassed but it didn't last long because all of a sudden, I was back to the little happy bubble I had and looked up to see Jasper smiling at me. And that's when I caught it, Jasper's color shifted. I knew I had caught it earlier, but I couldn't be completely sure.

"No, I never thought you were a freak," he reassured me. "That sounds beautiful and something to aspire to be. I guess that when I grow up, I just want to be happy." I wrote down his response and moved on to my next question.

"Do you prefer card games or board games?" He chuckled as he looked at me.

"Card games, I'll tell you right now that I can never refuse a good Texas Hold 'Em game." I laughed as I wrote that down.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I figured that he would need a minute or two, but he surprised me by not needing the time.

"I would go back to Texas, it's where I was born and where I grew up for a while before I was adopted." I again knew how he felt; I would give anything to be back in LA. I smiled and had the secret thought of us running away together and going to where we wanted to go. I quickly shook it off and blushed brighter than a summer tomato.

"Alright, my last question for you is this," I slowly exhaled. "Do you believe in soul mates?" I knew it was a personal question, but I didn't expect Jasper's head to snap up so…violently is the right word and the glare he had on his face was the definition of frightening.

"Why would you ask anybody that? Nobody believes in that kind of love anymore." I kind of felt like crying, he looked so angry with me. The air conditioner came on in the room though and I felt the air blow past my face softly. All of a sudden, Jasper's color went completely black and he looked like he was going to be sick.

The bell rang for class to be over and he seemed to run out of the room like a bat out of hell with his things while I was left to sit staring at his empty desk.

"I still believe in that kind of love," I whispered to know one in particular.

I packed up my things and made my way down to the music room for my Advanced Choir class. I knew this class would infinitely make me feel better after last period. There was nobody I knew in that class, but I was still determined to make the most of it. I took a seat in the stands as the bell rang and the director walked in.

"I would like to go ahead and remind the class that the Winter Showcase is the 10th, 11th, and 12th of December. I am already taking theme and song suggestions. Districts will be held in Seattle like always, and they are the weekend before Spring Break this year. The Spring Showcase will be on the 15th, 16th, and 17th of April and we will worry about that after Winter Holidays. Trio and quartet auditions are this Thursday in the auditorium at 2:30 sharp while auditions for show choir are this Friday at 3:00 sharp. I will post the signup sheet tomorrow morning so that you can sign up for audition times. As always, I am your ever vigilant Mrs. Mullins." I smiled. She and I were going to get along just fine.

Class was the usual, we went over the classroom expectations and we were told to get them signed by our parents. I folded it up and placed it in my purse with all the other paper work that I had to have my mom sign tonight. Afterwards, Mrs. Mullins began grouping us by our vocal range. It was usual, and I was happy to be doing something I felt so comfortable with.

Afterwards, I was happy to be darting out of the building to my car. I was pulling out my Ipod and keys when I had my wonderful van, Bessie, in sight. I was stopped by Alice though.

"I am so sorry about Jasper," why she was apologizing for him, I'll never know. "He is normally so mild mannered." I snorted with laughter.

"Alice, I really don't care. It's not like he hurt my feelings or anything." The lie came easily enough, I had lied to my mother and myself enough this past week and a half. I stepped around her so that I could continue walking to my car and began scrolling through the artists on my Ipod. Alice was not one to give up though as she walked beside me.

"Still, I feel bad. I want you to like me and my family." She pointed over to the rest of them standing around the convertible and a silver Volvo.

"Alice," I laughed as I looked at her, "regardless of what transpired in History class between your brother and I, I still like you and your family. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled at me, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Really," she asked.

"Yes Alice," I rolled my eyes and laughed again, "really. I promise you." We were at my car now and I was unlocking my door. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go home and take a nap before I have to go to work. Maybe I'll see you later?" She nodded her head furiously and her black spiky hair went all over the place. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at her as she went dancing off and I shut my door. I picked out my favorite band out of my Ipod and then scrolled through till I found my favorite song to listen to when I've had a bad day. I hooked it up and blasted it as I backed out of the parking spot and headed out of the lot. I waved at the Cullen clan as I passed them. All of them waved back at me except for Jasper and the other blonde whose name I learned was Rosalie. Now it must have been my imagination, but was Jasper looking at me with something resembling fear in his eyes? I just cranked up my music even more as I drove away and sang along at the top of my lungs.

_"Hide the key cause I'm coming over to settle the score. Don't forget how well I know you. Stop asking and keep dancing."_

I sang that song many times over for the entire drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Six : The Dreams You Live For

When Jasper Cullen, then Jasper Whitlock, had been human he had been full of life and energy. He was what you would have called charismatic. Things changed after he ended his time among Maria and Peter and Charlotte. Upon finding Alice and Edward and the rest of the Cullens, he truly did believe that he could change for the better. And vampires are non-changing by nature.

For the past week though, his youngest sister had been chattering on about a new human that had moved into town. She had had a vision of them becoming friends. It was strange in Jasper's mind, he couldn't understand why a human would befriend any of us. Edward and Emmett had also seen the new girl and even they had felt something special about her. During one of Alice's chattering sessions, Carlisle had come home and mentioned meeting her briefly at the hospital when she had brought her mom lunch.

"She is quite a pretty girl, it's too bad that she has had to go through so much recently," was all Carlisle had to say before he went to go see if his wife Esme needed any help painting their room.

Too soon it seemed, the first day of school fell on the Cullen children. Nobody really wanted to go, but they did it to keep up appearances. Alice was ecstatic about seeing the new girl. Jasper had yet to hear her name but was sure it was some common name he'd heard a million times before. He was smiling as he slid into the backseat of Rose's car though; Alice always made him feel good because of how bubbly she is.

At the school, nothing had changed over the summer. Same faded sign that needed to be repainted, same brick red building and the same faces that all seemed to blur into one another. The only bad thing was the burn in Jasper's throat. It had eased tremendously in the near seven decades he had been with the Cullen family, but he still would love a chance to have some human blood. Jasper watched as Edward's car pulled up alongside Rose's and the two vampires got out. Alice was immediately looking around the parking lot and squealed when she caught sight of a black minivan pulling into a spot close to the school. Jasper chuckled to himself as Alice darted off to the girl's car with Edward hot on her heels. Jasper could care less what they were talking about but he couldn't help but think that the new girl had a very soothing voice. Jasper looked up as his sister and brother waved. He waved back to them and caught a glimpse of the new girl. All Jasper could see was a flash of her dark red hair as she walked up the steps to the building.

Throughout Jasper's day, he had heard things about the new girl. Her name was Evelyn, which Jasper had deemed uncommon but pretty. Jasper heard that she had just moved here from Los Angeles, that she was amazingly fashionable, and that she already deemed "fair game" by the dogs that dared to call themselves men at Forks High. Jasper couldn't help but be disgusted and feel kinda sorry for the new girl even though the other male students made him feel like he had to have her.

Now Jasper Cullen had minded his own business and only paid attention when he needed to in his morning classes. He sat with his siblings as he pretended to eat lunch with them. Fifth period came and went in a blur without much attention needing to be had as usual. It was when Jasper was in his seat for sixth period history with Mr. Tanner, he was watching all the other students walk in so he could see who was in his class when she walked into the room.

To Jasper Cullen, Evelyn McAvoy was beyond beautiful as he felt the lust in the room spike. He tensed when she made eye contact with him walking back towards the empty desk next to him. As she sat down and talked with her friends, Jasper couldn't help but think of how much he would love to hear her speak all the time and for just him. When the bell rang and the teacher stood up, Evelyn turned and paid attention to him. Jasper could sense Evelyn's appreciation for Mr. Tanner's lack of needing to lecture Jasper and the class about his expectations. Jasper could also feel boredom and the need to be elsewhere rolling off the poor girl. When Evelyn turned to stare out the window, Jasper couldn't help but sneak a quick peak at her face as he wrote down his ten questions. Jasper hadn't even noticed that Evelyn had stood and was turning her desk towards his but he was quick to recover.

As Jasper began to ask Evelyn his questions, he began to notice that he was attuned to only her emotions and no one elses. She was a generally happy person and Evelyn actually made Jasper feel happiness outside of his home. Things were going well, until Jasper asked his final question. First, shock assaulted Jasper's system followed by a deep, dark sadness that was quickly covered up but left Jasper stunned as Evelyn answered the question. They were quick to move on to Evelyn's questions now that the ice was broken. Jasper couldn't help but find Evelyn's questions a little strange but they were oddly refreshing and made him think.

When Evelyn asked her final question, Jasper had not meant to snap. Love was not the best topic to talk to him about. Maria had happened so long ago, but she still had left a gaping hole in Jasper Cullen's heart. The air conditioner was what ended everything though. As the air lightly drifted past Evelyn and hit Jasper, he caught Evelyn's scent full on in the face. Jasper's mind was reeling, he wanted to begin to hunt the poor girl but he refused to let himself hurt her. As the bell rang, Jasper leapt up from his seat and darted out of the room. Jasper heard Evelyn's whispered answer as he ran down the hall, and it hurt him that he had upset such a beautiful girl. But Jasper was terrified, terrified of not only what he would do to Evelyn if they were ever alone together, but Jasper was also afraid for himself and what Evelyn was doing to him.

* * *

When I got home from school, I immediately went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. I threw down my purse as Diggs walked into my room and jumped onto my bed. I changed into a pair of dark blue distressed skinny jeans and a black tank top that said "I feel a sin comin' on" in white lettering.

"Well, I could have had a worse day boy but I'm learning to like it here. At least, I hope I am for mom and Lils' sakes," I said to my fat, lazy old dog. I patted him on the head and laid down beside him so that I could take a nap before Lillian got home and before I had to leave for work.

_All through out lunch, my dad and I had laughed and talked about different things._

_"Tell me Eeve, how come the only boy you've ever brought over to the house is a gay one?" I laughed at the question openly._

_"Are you saying you want me to bring home a boy daddy," I retorted. My father's eyes danced in the afternoon sun._

_"No sweetheart, I'm just wondering why such a beautiful girl like yourself never seems to have a boyfriend even though you seem to have four or five boys trailing after you at the same time." I blushed and took a sip of my Dr. Pepper._

_"I don't have four or five boys trailing after me at the same time daddy besides, your the only guy for me and you know it. And I've had dates and a couple of boyfriends...I just don't like LA guys. They're too stuck up and shallow." My dad laughed at my explanation as I took another bite out of my chili cheese dog._

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed. I was breathing deeply and drentched in a cold sweat as I heard the front door open and slam shut. I heard feet running up the stairs and then Lillian was swinging my bedroom door open.

"How was your first day," she practically screamed at me as she threw her bag down and plopped down in my dad's chair. I rubbed my temples and smiled at her.

"It was good. Everybody is really nice just as you and mom told me. I think I'm going to like it here," I informed her and for once, I was being honest. I was beginning to believe that I could learn to like living here.

"I told you!" I laughed as my sister laid back in the chair.

"How was your first day little sis," I figured it was only appropriate to ask her the same thing.

"It was awesome," she began. She then went into an entire long winded narrative about who's in what class and all the drama that surrounded each person. After a while, I had to cut her off because I had to head out to work. I was beginning to slip on a pair of really cute heels when Lillian pointed something crucial out to me.

"Um Eve, you know it's raining, right?" I sighed as I looked out the window. I had forgotten that it had started raining on the drive home from school. I guess it had yet to let up.

"Yeah, I do now," I said as my sister laughed. I took off my heels and pulled out my killer rain boots. They were ivory cowboy boots made of rubber so that they were rain resistant. But the kicker was the pattern on them, they were covered in skulls and red roses and were one of the most kick ass pair of shoes I owned. I grabbed a couple of more things out of my closet, like a simple black and white pullover sweater and my tote bag that I carried for work. It had my t-shirt, apron, and my note pad to write down orders. I told Lillian that she could warm up some leftovers for dinner and that I didn't know what time I was going to be home tonight as I picked up my umbrella from the holder by the front door.

"Lock the doors after I leave and don't answer the door for anybody," I told her as I was shrugging a hoodie on over my sweater. "Also, don't answer the phone unless you know who it is." Lillian opened the door for me and I gave her a hug before I left.

"Eve, I'll be fine," she insisted as I smiled down at her. It wouldn't be long before I was looking in her eyes or up.

"I know you will sweetie. I just want you to be safe. I love you," I told her.

"I love you too, now you better get going or you're going to be late," I checked the wall clock and sure enough, I was going to be late if I didn't wrap this up. I gave Lillian one last hug and Diggs one last pat on the head as I opened my umbrella and ran out to my car. Like always, I plugged up my Ipod and put it on shuffle as I pulled out of my driveway.

_"Hush, don't speak a word about the dreams you live for. It hurts to reach you when I'm down. Don't speak again, I'm still waiting for my turn. It hurts to reach you when I'm down."_

* * *

The days that week blurred together for me, it was a constant blend of school, work, cooking, and sleep. And not necessarily in that order. I was content for the time being, I hadn't had any more nightmares and I was doing pretty well making new friends. Angela and I had made plans to have a girls night this weekend but when I got into my car to go home Friday after school, plans were probably going to have to be changed.

"Oh come ON! This is bull shit!" I was screaming at my car because she wouldn't seem to start. I slammed the steering wheel as I got out and opened the hood. I can fix a few minor things on cars and change the oil and an air filter. I left the engine running as I gave everything a one over. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to me, which meant I was going to have to call a mechanic. I shut the hood forcefully and got back into my car and scrolled through the contacts on my phone. I wanted to go home and grab my stuff for work before I had my show choir auditions. I really had no idea who to call...so I picked the first person who I knew would pick up.

Ring...I hope he would pick up.

Ring...I really hope he would pick up.

Rin...

"This is Cheif Swan," I sighed with relief.

"Charlie? This is Evelyn," I said.

"Evelyn, are you alright," it was the most basic of questions to be asking me right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I began. "I'm kinda in trouble though. My car won't start. It just makes some kinda puttering noise and then dies." I heard a 'humph' from his end of the phone.

"Well, I can't begin to tell you what's wrong with it kid. Do you need a ride or something?" I sighed and rubbed my neck from the stress.

"Not right now, I have a show choir audition in a little bit but is there something you could do for me?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I smiled. I was going to have to do something really nice for him.

"Is there anyway you can get into my house?" I began tapping my foot and drumming my fingers on the streering wheel.

"Yeah," I heard the question in his voice and I snickered a little bit. "Do you need me to grab something for you?"

"Yes please, my bag for work is on my bed in my room. My audition is at 3:25, if you could swing by the house and pick me up afterwards I would really, REALLY appreciate it." I hope that I wasn't asking for too much.

"Yeah kid, don't worry about it. I can help you out. I'll see you at around 3:40." I smiled. I would bake him a cake or something.

"Cool, thank you so much , I really appreciate it." He scoffed though.

"Go do your audition thing, I want to hear good news about it Sunday night." I laughed. Charlie really was one of the good guys.

"Bye Charlie." He said his goodbye and I hung up my phone. I reached into the back seat and pulled out my sheet music for my audition. I looked it over once and began to hum it gently as I picked up my purse. I turned to get out of my car, but nearly jumped out of my skin at the smiling face at my car window. I smiled as I stepped out of my car though.

"Alice," I began, "you need to stop sneaking up on me like that! I'll be in for an early death if you don't." She smiled at me though.

"Oh, but it is so much fun!" I rolled my eyes as she danced around me. I looked and saw that she was not alone.

"Hey Edward," he nodded at me. "Jasper." He didn't even acknowledge my existence like he had since the first day of school. I turned back to Alice and her smiling face.

"We had noticed that you hadn't left school yet, and were wondering if you were staying after. Jasper here has detention so we were going to hang out and wait for him and then we saw you." I sighed.

"Yeah, I have an audition in a bit but other than that my darling Bessie here is broken so I can't leave." I patted my car lovingly. Alice cocked her head to the side while Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Your car's name is Bessie?" I laughed at the question and turned to Edward.

"Yep," I popped the p as I smiled at him.

"It's a weird story that involves alcohol and my crazy friends." I shrugged and checked the time on my watch.

"Well, I gotta head towards the auditorium now," I said and turned towards the school. "I'll see you guys either later or Monday." Alice and Edward waved goodbye while Jasper turned and followed me up the main steps. I just rolled my eyes as I saw his color fluxuating behind me. I ignored him like he ignored me everyday in class, but I was in for a surprise when I heard his honey coated southern twang of a voice speak softly.

"Hey Evelyn," he gently placed his hand on my arm and I whipped around to face him as I felt an electric jolt run through my body. Apparently he did to, because the look of confidence slipped from his face and he suddenly looked extremely nervous...and...hesitant would be the right word as his colors went hay wire.

"Yeah Jasper," I asked. Thankfully I didn't sound as breathless as I felt I had become.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a downright ass to you. It was very unbecoming of me and extremely out of character." He smirked at the look of shock that crossed my face at that. "Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me Miss Evelyn?" I never thought that when I moved to Forks, I would have a God begging for forgiveness from me of all people.

"Yea...I mean...yes," I was literally tripping over my words as I smiled at him. He smiled as well and I swear that my heart did back flips. I shook my head and looked down at my watch. I really did have to run now. Jasper must have sensed that.

"Good look Evelyn. I don't know what you're auditioning for, but I hope you get it." I thanked Jasper and then took off running for the auditorium. I couldn't afford to miss this.

When I got to the auditorium, I was the next person up. I took the few moments I had to catch my breath, take a drink of my water, and prepare myself vocally.

"Evelyn McAvoy, you're up." I walked onto the stage confidently and with my head held high as I handed my sheet music to the pianist. I smiled as I took a deep breath when the music began to cause my colors to swirl about me.

_"Sometimes I find myself shaking in the middle of the night. And then it hits me and I can't even believe this is my life."_

After my audition, I made my way out to the parking lot where Charlie was waiting for me. I saw Alice and Edward and Jasper walking up to them. I waved and they all waved back as I slid into the cruiser.

"Wow, I've never ridden in a cop car before...this is kinda cool." Charlie snickered at me.

"You sure are a weird one kid." I gave him a wide smile as he pulled out of the school's parking lot. We rode to The Bear Claw in silence, but just as I was about to get out of the car, Charlie handed me a slip of paper.

"Look, this is a number for a friend of mine's son. He's really good with cars and stuff like that and works for free. Well, you just have to pay for any new parts. I have him fix up my cruiser all the time. He lives on the reservation and is a little bit younger than you." I took a look at the name on the slip of paper.

"Jacob Black. Cool, thank you again so much Charlie. I'll be sure to give him a call after I call a tow company." Charlie just nodded his head and we said our goodbyes.

Walking into work, I waved to everyone and put my stuff in the room behind the bar. I fished through my bag for my cell and called the only tow company in Forks. It only took a matter of minutes to get everything straight, but I was already tired. I hung up and then pulled the slip of paper out of my pocket that Charlie had given me and called the number. It rang a few times before a thick, ancient voice spoke.

"Black residence," I sighed as I opened my mouth.

"Hi, is Jacob there," I asked and heard the man yell and the phone get handed off.

"This is Jake," I smiled and began to pace around the small back room and fidgit with my hair.

"Hi Jake. My name is Evelyn McAvoy. I know you don't know me, but Charlie Swan gave me your number," I took a deep breath in as I continued. "My van broke down today and Charlie said you were a great mechanic." I paused to hear a rumbling laugh.

"Did he now? Well that was awfully nice of him," he paused and then continued. "McAvoy...you wouldn't happen to be related to Lillian and Marilynn would you?" I wasn't all that surprised that he knew my mom and sister's names.

"Yeah, Marilynn is my mom and Lillian is my little sister." I stated simply.

"Okay, just checking. I babysit for Marilynn sometimes and I remember Lil mentioning her sister moving up." I smiled and we talked about my van for a few minutes. Jake said that he would come up tomorrow around one to take a look at it. I sighed with relief when I hung up the phone and plopped down on a wooden chair in the room.

"Car trouble?" I jumped as I turned and looked at Jenny. I made a face and nodded my head.

"Yeah, and I don't get it cause I just had a full inspection done on it before I left LA." I stood up and Jenny and I walked up to the bar. It was only five so not a lot of people were here. So far, it was just a normal batch of locals that came in after work and a few kids from the school playing pool in the back. As the night wore on, more people came in. At one point I saw Angela and her crew and the Cullens. I waved and smiled at both of them but continued to wait my tables. At around eleven, I was walking back up to the bar with a new order when Jenny came up to me.

"Hey, you can go ahead and go home." I was grateful for the reprive to go home and went into the back room to grab my stuff. I shrugged on my turquoise and purple Reptar hoodie and switched out of my heels into a pair of black low top Converse. I headed out of the back room and said my goodbyes to Jenny as I walked out of the bar. I also said my goodbyes to Mikey, pulled my hood up, grabbed my Ipod out of my tote bag and started to walk towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Seven : Pretty Tame

I didn't mind walking home, it was a nice night. It was cloudless for once and I could really see the stars wonderfully. I was flipping through the songs on my Ipod, trying to find one to listen to that really fit my mood. I had begun to think about my dad, and stopped dead in my tracks to the song I had stopped on. I hadn't cried since the funeral, but I let the tears fall as I continued on my way all the while singing to my father.

"_Wanna scream out, no more hiding, don't be afraid of what's inside. Wanna tell you you'll be alright in the aftermath_."

I made it home right before midnight, my mom's car was in the driveway behind mine. She must have just gotten in. I walked in the front door and was greeted with a giant Diggs ramming into my legs and toppling me over so that he could lick my face.

"Diggs! For the love of all that is holy! PLEASE STOP!" Diggs whined when I yelled at him, which only made me cave in as I began to pet him. "I'm sorry for yelling boy, but you just need to calm down a little." He did calm down, which gave me the chance to get up and go into the kitchen. I plopped my stuff down on the counter and noticed a pizza box on the counter.

"There's pizza if you want some," my mom stated as she walked into the room. I smiled at her as I opened the box and pulled a slice of cheese out. I began to munch on it as my mom walked over and gave me a hug. She smiled at me and brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"I love you Evelyn," she said simply. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too mom," I replied. "How was work?"

"Eh, work-ish. How about you, did anything exciting happen?" I laughed and pulled another slice of pizza out of the box.

"Other than old man Parker telling me I'm too pretty to be in such a small town and that he was in love with me again nothing exciting happened. I saw a bunch of friends from school though." She laughed when I told her about old man Parker.

"I'm happy that you're making friends, and that you're adjusting so well. I was worried about you." I gave my mom a smile as I fed Diggs my pizza crusts.

"I was worried about myself as well to be honest," I told her, "but everyone is so nice here. I've made some really good friends." She smiled and gave me another hug.

"That's excellent honey. Well, I'm off to bed. I just wanted to make sure you got some pizza." I said goodnight to my mom and followed her example after devouring another slice of cheesy awesomeness. I grabbed my bag and trudged up the stairs to my room with Diggs in tow. I threw my bag down in my chair and immediately began to change clothes. I did my normal night routine and then threw myself down in my bed where Diggs had taken up residence. I passed out after I was under my comforter and my head on my pillows.

I had been so tired I slept throughout the entire night dreamless. I was not happy that I had slept in so late though. Lillian walked past my door but did a double take when she saw me sitting up in bed.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smiled as I stretched.

"Morning to you too Lils. What time is it?" I couldn't help but ask. Lils looked at the watch she was wearing.

"It's just after twelve," I looked at her in disbelief as she continued, "Mom had me turn your alarm off so you could sleep in. She doesn't think you sleep enough." I rolled my eyes as I shot out of bed.

"Well, as of right now, I don't care if I'm not getting enough sleep. I've got someone coming to look at my van today." I didn't have time for a shower, so I just started scrambling through my drawers to find something to decent to wear. I put on some undergarments after I had stripped out of my pajamas, pulled on a pair of distressed shorts (let's just say I was thankful I had shaved my legs), and searched for a shirt. I pulled out a raspberry colored tank top and threw that on. I put a gray zip up hoodie on over that and put my hair up in a ponytail. I was putting on my converse as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Lils," I yelled down the stairs, "can you get that?" I stood up and gave myself a one over before I would go down. I wasn't looking to get a date or a relationship, but I didn't want to look like a bum who slept around all day. After I deemed myself appropriate, I made my way downstairs. I heard talking and laughing coming from the kitchen, so that was where I went. I walked in on Lillian smiling up at a tall, kind of lanky Native American kid. He turned to look at me when I walked in, and his smile turned to a wide grin. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was infectious.

"Hey," he said to me. "You must be Evelyn. I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He held out his hand for me to shake and I gave him mine.

"Yeah, you can call me Eve though." The kid was cute as he began to ramble on about watching Lillian. We all chatted for a little bit before Jacob and I got down to business. I grabbed my keys and showed him out to my car. I popped the hood and let him take a look.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary Eve, can you start her up for me?" I nodded my head and did as he asked. When I started the car for him and he heard the noises my beloved Bessie was making, he told me to cut the engine and was immediately looking for something.

After Jake had rummaged around for a few minutes, he had found the source of my car problems. I was still sitting in my van, the door was open and I was dangling my legs out. He asked me for a few tools and I ran into the garage to get them. He was smiling at me as I came back out with what he had asked for. I handed him the tools and leaned over to watch what he was going to fix.

"Hey, I really appreciate you coming out to do this. It really means a lot to me." Jake smirked as he continued to use a wrench to tighten something.

"It's cool, I know your mom and Lils and Charlie and my dad have been friends for like ever. I'd do anything for them," he looked over at me, "their like a second family to me." Jake went back to fixing my car and I went and sat back inside it. I was scrolling through concert venues in the next town over on my phone when I came across a concert I would go to next weekend. I looked over at Jake. This is how I would pay him back for fixing my baby up.

"Hey Jake, have you heard of a band called Forever The Sickest Kids?" He quickly ducked out from behind the open hood and looked at me.

"Yeah, they're awesome," was his reply. I smiled to myself as he went back to the car.

"Cool, me too. Did you know they're coming to Port Angeles next week," I heard him hit his head on the open hood and I bit my lip to suppress a laugh. He came walking around towards me.

"Are you serious? They're coming here?" I nodded my head and showed him my phone.

"Yep, and since you like them and I like them, we're going to go to this show. I'll pay for the tickets as my way of thanking you for fixing my car." Jake's eyes went really wide as I told him that.

"Are you serious?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yeah! You have no idea how much cash you're saving me and I'm not about to go to some show by myself and be some creeper kid," he laughed at me.

"So, when is this show anyway," it was a good question as I looked back at my phone to try and find the date. It took some clicking and while I was waiting for my phone to load the stupid page, Jake had gone back to working on my car. After a few moments, the page finally loaded and I looked up the date and time of the concert. I leaned out of the car and informed Jake of the info he had requested.

"It's next Friday and Forever The Sickest Kids go on at nine. There are a couple opening acts the show starts at six and doors open at five. I can pick you up after school and we can drive out to Port Angeles together. Does that sound cool?" Jake didn't answer right away, but he did shut the hood and as he walked over to my still open driver door, he wiped his dirty hands off on a rag. He leaned against the door and looked up at me.

"Start her up for me." I did just that and Bessie started up just fine. I squealed happily and clapped my hands. I jumped out even though my car was still running to give Jake a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I started jumping up and down as Jake began to laugh.

"Your welcome Eve, it was nothing," Jake began to explain what had caused my car to stall, I didn't really have the attention span for it and yet again I questioned him about next Friday.

"So, I'll pick you up after school next Friday to head out to Port Angeles?" Jake nodded his head.

"Sure, either that or I can meet you here. We get out of school about twenty minutes earlier on the res." I nodded my head.

We made plans to meet in my school's parking lot so that we could get the best head start possible out to Port Angeles. Jake's friend picked him up not to soon after that. I went inside and got ready to go over to Angela's. I had called her to let her know that our girl's night was back on. She was just as excited as I was. While I was getting ready to head out, my mom had come home. She stopped to see how it had gone with my car and where I was headed. When I told her I was going to a friend's house, she smiled and let me go. I could tell that I had made her happy when I told her that. I ran out to my newly fixed car, got in, hooked up my Ipod, and blasted some music as I headed over to Angela's.

* * *

Hanging out with Angela was a ton of fun. We watched a couple of cheesy 80's brat pack flicks and painted each others toe nails. She asked me a few questions about my life in LA which I was more than happy to answer. I think Angela has secretly always wanted a life out of the small town she had been a part of her entire life. It was still early, around 4:00, when Angela and I both got a text about a party at one of the football player's houses.

"So, would you be up for it," asked Angela, "I know you haven't been here for very long, but it would be a way to meet people outside of school. And work for you." I weighed my options. Which were go home and sit around or go to this party. Needless to say, I chose the party.

"Yeah, it would be fun. Would it be possible to swing by my house first so I can change," I couldn't help but ask. I really didn't want to go to my first party in Forks in ripped jeans and a sweatshirt. Angela laughed.

"Yeah, I'll wanna change too but I've got nothing to wear." That's when the idea struck me.

"Well, we can both go to my house now and you can borrow some of my stuff. I've got plenty of party clothes." Angela laughed and agreed with me and we left for my house. We said hi to my mom and told her what were going to be up to tonight before we made our way up to my room.

"She seems nice," said Angela as she plopped down on my bed.

"My mom is a sweetheart," I opened my closet and began rummaging through it. I pretty much had a grip on what I would be wearing, but I had a few ideas for what Angela could wear. I handed her a dress that I thought would look great with her skin color and almost black hair. It had dark golden top and a russet red skirt. Angela went into my bathroom to go try it on while I continued to go through my closet to find something for myself. I finally picked out a teal tank dress that had a brown lace cut out design for the upper back. It was going to be pretty short so I decided to wear capri length brown leggings underneath it. I was putting on the leggings when Angela came in.

"That dress looks amazing on you!" I couldn't help but exclaim. It looked way better on her than it ever looked on me. Angela blushed though.

"Thanks, its a little short in my opinion but I really like it." I nodded my head.

"You can have it as far as I'm concerned, I never looked that good in it," Angela turned and looked at herself in my full mirror and seemed to agree with me.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure," I nodded my head and then went to dig for shoes.

"Yes Angela, I'm serious, take it." I saw her smile at herself as I pulled out a pair of wedge heels for myself. Angela was going to stick with her slouch boots and hoodie which actually went really well with the dress. I pulled a cream colored cardigan to put on over myself while I drove to the party. As we were walking down the stairs and about to leave, my mom walked over to us.

"You girls have fun and be safe, if either of you drink don't hesitate to call me." I smiled and nodded my head. Angela and I said goodbye to my mom and headed to my car. I had Angela guide me to the house where the party was going to be happening since I still didn't know my way around to well. Like usual though it was within a fifteen minute drive to my house, just like everything else in this town. We parked a bit away from the house because it seemed like everyone from the junior and senior class was here tonight. Music poured out of the house as we walked up, and I couldn't surpress a smile. It felt great to be at a party. Given it wasn't a LA party, but it should be awesome.

Once inside the house, we were immediately greeted with a bunch of "Hey's" and "What's up." I just waved at everyone and smiled. For some odd reason, Jessica had come bouncing over to me. Like Edward had warned me, I really didn't like her.

"Hey Eve! I was hoping that you'd be able to make it, I have some people that I want to introduce you to." While Jessica pulled me away from Angela, she went to go talk with Erik and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back as I was pulled through to the kitchen where I was handed a drink that smelled of soda and rum. I took an experimental sip and liked what I tasted. I heard Jessica call someone over and before I knew, there was a guy with short black hair and blue eyes standing in front of me. He was a perfectly good stranger to me, I didn't recognize him from school at all but then again, boyfriends weren't high on my priority list right now.

"Eve, this is Kyle McGowan. Kyle, this is Evelyn McAvoy," Jessica left after that, waving after one of her many girlfriends. I smiled up at the boy standing before me. I held out my hand for him to shake which he seemed to gladly take.

"So what do you think of your first party here in Forks?" I smiled at the question and tried to answer it as diplomatically as possible while I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's pretty tame compared to what I'm used to, but it's nice, I'm having a good time though," Kyle smiled at me and I couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute. We talked for a few more mintues before I finally asked Kyle to dance. We set our drinks down and made our way to the living room where there had to be at least twenty to thirty bodies dancing to the beat. I pulled Kyle closer to me and moved my hips in time to the beat. We were just having a good time when all of a sudden, Kyle's lips came crashing down on me. Now I had kissed other boys before Kyle, but I didn't appreciate how rough he was being with his kiss. I tried to push him away gently at first, but he was determined to keep the lip lock with me. I let the kiss go on for a few more minutes until I needed air. Apparently Kyle needed air as well, and I couldn't help but glare at him slightly as a slow dance began to play.

I allowed Kyle to pull me close as we gently swayed in time to the music together. It wasn't long before he began to kiss me again. It was softer this time, so I didn't mind it. Where his hands were headed though, that was another situation entirely. Let's just say it was the last straw. I pulled away from him forcefully and slapped him across the face.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I am NOT some easy slut," I turned and stormed out of the house. I pulled my phone out of my purse to text Angela that I was going home early. I walked to my car, wrapping my sweater around me tighter as I went. I shook of the disgust as I got in and plugged my Ipod in.

* * *

Alice Cullen had seen the events of the party unfold before her eyes as if she had been there with Evelyn. Alice heard her mind reading mate snicker somewhere off in the distance as she muttered something about it "being damn time someone smacked that oaf." For some reason, Emmett Cullen thought that Alice was talking about him, but when she explained to him what had happened, Emmett couldn't hold back his rolling laughter.

"That's freaking awesome! I love this girl! When is she going to be one of us again?" After Alice had had a vision of Evelyn McAvoy joinging their little immortal family, everyone had seemed to be on edge. Especially Jasper, since he wanted to drain the poor girl dry. She was the reason why Jasper was over feeding tonight. He wanted to be able to resist her as much as he could. Sitting next to her in class had become some what easier now for Jasper since Alice had weasled her way into sixth period history with Mr. Tanner.

"I don't know exactly when she is going to become one of us, but she will be, I just know it," was all Alice said to her brother as she began to run through the woods, hunting for her next kill. The Cullens hunted for just a little bit longer before they would head home to retire for the night. One of the Cullens would return home later than the others though, a need to check on someone had dawned since Alice Cullen's latest vision. And that was when Jasper Cullen first watched Evelyn McAvoy all night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Eight : Show Choir

Upon returning home, I sighed as I closed the front door behind myself. Diggs came up and nuzzled my hand as my mom came out from around the corner.

"I figured that you'd be out a lot later than this." It was only after ten, but I was exhausted though. I guess the party had taken more out of me than I had realized.

"Yeah, it was kinda lame and I'm really tired," I earned a smile from my mom with that answer and she went back to watching tv in her room. I headed upstairs to my room with Diggs following closely behind me. Once inside, I shut the door and flipped on my stereo. Some song was playing on the raio, but I hummed along anyway as I got changed into more comfortable pajama clothes. Afterwards, I grabbed one of my many song writing notebooks off my desk and grabbed my guitar out of the corner as I went to sit on my bed.

I felt like I had played for hours, which I probably did, before I finally decided enough was enough and that I needed to get some sleep before work the next day. I put everything back the way I had it before I closed my blinds for the night. I kissed Diggs before I climbed into bed, where I was out when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Evelyn had not yet returned home when Jasper reached her house, though he knew she would be home within a few minutes. In the meantime, Jasper listened to the sounds coming from the house. A TV was on CNN while a stereo was playing Tchaikovky's Swan Lake. There wasn't much movement coming from inside, but Jasper found the noises soothing. Everyone's emotions were very calm which only added to Jasper's growing affections for the human girl Evelyn. Jasper was leaing against a tree abouut thirty yards away from the house and heard Evelyn's car coming down the road before she even pulled up. Jasper followed Evelyn's movements closely as she pulled into the driveway, he felt like he needed to memorize her every movement. Jasper also felt like he needed to experience Evelyn's emotions. So he was surprised when he felt that she was upset and tired. She turned off her car and ran her hands through her hair, though she smiled when she looked up at the small house she now lived in. Evelyn was defeinitely relieved to be home.

Jasper watched Evelyn slowly get out of her car and walk up to the house. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, for a human, walking in her teal and brown dress. Evelyn turned and locked her car when she was on the top step and then proceeded to enter the house. Jasper heard a dog bark and Evelyn greet Diggs. Evelyn's heels clicked lightly on the hard wood floors, like she was trying not to disturb anyone. Her consideration for her family made Jasper smile slightly, though a door opened somewhere in the house and soft padded foot steps sounded on the floor.

"I thought you'd be out a lot later than this." Jasper recognized the voice as Marilynn McAvoy, a nurse who worked under his father.

"Yeah, it was kinda lame and I'm really tired." Evelyn's words had a physical effect on Jasper. All of a sudden, he was bombarded with a wall of exhaustion. Marilynn's padded footsteps faded as Evelyn's clicked quitely up the stairs and down the hall until a door was opened. Jasper was plesantly surprised when a light filtered down from a window that was right above him. Jasper wanted to have a better view of the human he was beginning to admire, so he quickly and deftly climbed up a tree. Evelyn was beginning her night time routine so Jasper listened to the sounds of water running as she brushed her teeth, of fabric rustling as she changed her clothes. Jasper was expecting her to fall asleep when she came back into her room, but he heard things get picked up and he watched closely as Evelyn brought an old notebook and a guitar over to her bed. He watched as she opened her notebook and began to strum on the guitar. Jasper was amazed by Evelyn, it was needless to say that he was beginning to feel love for the small human. As she was playing, Jasper realized that Evelyn felt things differently. Humans felt emotions on such a small scale when compared to vampires. Evelyn was different though. Every emotion, Evelyn felt on a level that could crush a person. Evelyn let herself feel wholly, so she could try to understand every facet of that emotion. And it was her music that let her do this, let her feel this way as she strummed her guitar lightly and hummed along to the soft music.

Jasper could have listened to Evelyn play for the rest of eternity, now that he had had a taste of who she was as a person. But Evelyn's exhaustion came back and she got up to put her guitar and notebook back in there proper places. When Evelyn walked over to the window, Jasper would have had to hold his breath if he had any. He could have sworn that Evelyn was staring right at him as she shut her curtains for the night. Jasper couldn't relax until he heard Evelyn climb into bed and kiss her dog goodnight. It was then when he turned and ran for home, his long dead heart feeling like it was going to jump start at any moment.

* * *

It seemed like Sunday passed by me in a blur and before I knew it, it was Monday morning already. I was ecstatic though, Mrs. Mullins was announcing who had made show choir today. I had made it through all of my classes with ease, but when lunch rolled around I couldn't tell if I was going to be sick or faint from excitement. I was pacing across the stage, praying to any God or Goddess that could hear me and hoping for the best. When the bell rang for lunch to end, I made my way to history in a fog. I took my seat just as Angela was. She turned to face me and smiled at me.

"Hey, just breath Eve, I'm more than positive you nailed your audition." I smiled faintly up at her as she continued to encourage me. "Really girl, if the way you were singing on Saturday at my place was your 'goof off' voice, than I think you got the spot in the bag." The bell signaled for class to start and Mr. Tanner walked in. The class hushed up and we all turned to him.

"Alright, I know all of you are probably going to hate me after this, but it's already time for your first project," almost the entire class, myself included, groaned as Mr. Tanner was brushing us off. "Yeah, yeah, get it out now while you still can."

Mr. Tanner pretty much took the rest of the class period to explain what we were going to be doing on this "project." It was pretty much research on a certain important time period in US history that had to include who the major people were in that time, what were some important events that were going on during that time, fashion for the women and the men, and other things like that. He said it was, "a good, fun way to get us introduced to US history." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but think it was a way to torture me for the next few weeks. The bell was ringing to leave and I jumped out of my seat with my bag already packed and didn't hear Mr. Tanner's last announcement about the project as I left the room.

Upon entering the choir room, I immediately took my seat after grabbing my music folder from the cabinet we keep them in. I sat in my chair and tried to not hyperventilate or pass out or throw up. I was so nervous that I stuck with fighting with a lose thread on my shirt as Mrs. Mullins came into the room. I kept my eyes on her as a few remaining stranglers came in late and took their seats in the stands. Mrs. Mullins stood in front of her piano, organizing some papers before she turned to look at the class.

"Now, I'm sure that a few of you are eager to know who earned spots in the show choir," I nodded my head almost vigorously as Mrs. Mullins walked around the piano to fully face the front of the class, "Now, I have the rehearsal schedules for show choir in my hand and the music for the first performance in these binders. Please step forward and pick up your things if your name is called." I looked and noticed that there were only five binders. I prayed that I was one of those five students whose name was going to be called. Derek van Garett was the first name that was called. He was a tall boy, with strong looking arms and light, shaggy brown hair and a kind of chin scruff going on. He reminded me of an older, hotter Justin Bieber. Everybody clapped for him. My friend, Whitney, told me it was because he was "the most talented male singer to ever walk our faded hallways." I chuckled at that and rolled my eyes. Candy Owens was the next name called, she was tall, blonde, and dressed like any other preppy slut in the school. It was only fair when Whitney leaned back over to me.

"And that is his counterpart, they always have solos and the leads for everything." I sized her up as she took her seat. I could take her on. The two other names called were Jeffery Sword, one of my new choir buddies, and Whitney. I hugged her when she came back to her seat. I was prepared to be upset as Mrs. Mullins was picking up the last binder.

"Evelyn McAvoy," I nearly burst into tears of joy as I got up to go claim my binder. When I did, Mrs. Mullins smiled down at me.

"I was very impressed with you at auditions. I expect great things from you but I want you to know that being in show choir requires a lot of hard work and dedication." I gave Mrs. Mullins my best smile as I looked her straight in the eye.

"Don't worry, those are my middle names and I will not disappoint you in the least Mrs. Mullins." I went back to my seat and looked at the rehearsal schedule quickly. The first one was after school tomorrow. It said that we were going to go over music, talk about costuming, and find our vocal seating arrangements. We spent the rest of the class doing vocal exercises and working on some pieces for a small show we were going to put on for the middle school in hopes of recruiting new talent for next year.

After the bell had rung to let us out of our final class, I pulled my Ipod out of my purse and was walking out a back door from the choir room to my car. I was humming silently to myself when I noticed a color behind me, someone was following me to my car. I didn't know who it was by the color alone, but I was kind of creeped out. So, I gripped the purse I was carrying me tightly, spun around quickly and hit the person who was following me in the chest. I freaked when I saw that it was Jasper I had hit. He grabbed my bag from me as I brought my hands to my mouth in a gasp of horror.

"Oh shit! Jasper! I didn't know it was you! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" He seemed to smirk at me, but I couldn't tell as he answered me with that Southern twang of his.

"I'm alright Miss Evelyn. I'm sorry that I frightened you." I glared at him and took my purse back from him.

"You didn't frighten me, you just startled me. There's a huge difference," Jasper just chuckled at me, as his honey colored eyes looked me over. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing by following me. "Is there something I can help you with?" It was a completely rational question to ask.

"I was wondering when you would like to get together to work on the history project," my eyes must have gone huge. That must have been what I missed when I darted out of the class.

"Ummmmmm, well, I don't know. I didn't even know this was a partner thing. I don't even know what our topic is." Another smile danced in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Our topic is the Civil War Era. I thought I would pick something you like since Gone With The Wind is your favorite movie," my heart skipped a beat and butterflies magically sprung out of nowhere in my stomach at his last words. I couldn't believe he remembered that trivial fact. I had to struggle to think of my work schedule this week and compare it to my show choir schedule. It was a nearly a full minute before I could even think of a response.

"Umm, I should have some time free on Sunday. It's really my only full day off from Bear's Claw." When I looked back up at Jasper, his eyes were still dancing with some secret smile. He handed me a small slip of paper with extremely beautiful handwriting on it and bowed his head.

"Till Sunday then Miss Evelyn." I watched him walk away from me and then finally remembered to breath when he was out of my sight. I unlocked my car and threw my bag in once I opened my door. I climbed in and hooked up my Ipod. The drive home was totally uneventful, though peaceful.

* * *

The rest of the week had passed with ease, even with the addition of show choir practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Thankfully it was Friday though and I had something to look forward to tonight. I had the night off work and I was going to a great show with a really cool kid from the reservation. Jake was a sweetheart and adorable but way too young for me. He would be my new concert buddy though. I was all smiles as I walked into History and saw all the heads turn to look at me. I may have been here for two weeks now, but I was still the number one thing to look at. I slid into my seat with a smirk as Angela turned to talk to me.

"So Eve, you've had a giant smile on your face all day, what's up?" I leaned forward in my seat to answer her.

"I'm going to a concert tonight in Port Angeles. Forever The Sickest Kids are playing at some club/bar thingy there and a friend of mine from La Push and I are going to go. He's meeting me up here when he gets out of school and I'm just really stoked about the show." The bell rang right as I finished my response. A few stranglers, including Mike and Eric, came in late just as Mr. Tanner was about to shut the door. He took role call quickly as he looked at the class.

"Alright kiddies, gather your books and bags, we're going to the library to work on your projects today cause I don't feel like lecturing you all on a Friday," the majority of the class laughed as we gathered our things. I smiled at Jasper and gave him a quick wink as I stood up. He was undeniably beautiful as he smiled back at me and we began the short walk to the school's library. I was nibbling on my thumbnail as I was extremely aware of Jasper beside me.

"So Miss Evelyn," I looked up at the gorgeous man to my left, "you're going to Port Angeles tonight." It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I love the band I'm going to see and the guy who's coming with me wouldn't let me give him money for fixing my car last weekend so this is my way of repaying him." I had never felt so small around a guy before I met Jasper Cullen. I may have only been five foot four, but Jasper hovered over me.

"You enjoy music, don't you," it was another statement but it sounded more like a question so I nodded my head and smiled as I answered him.

"Yep, it's my passion and one of my greatest joys in life. A good song or piece of music can affect moods and touch the heart, but a great song is something that can affect the soul and change a life." I blushed deeply as I realized how slightly crazy I was sounding. Jasper was just smiling at me sweetly as he held open the library door for me "Music is the blood that flows through my veins, it lifts me up when I'm down and it's my release, my therapy. It's also my drug, when I start writing a song or composing a new piece, I normally can't stop until I'm done." I gave Jasper another small smile as I continued to feel the heat in my cheeks rise to a swelter. We took a seat at a computer desk together and began the process of working on our project together.

Jasper spent our brief time together gathering information while I sorted through it and composed the needed Power Point presentation that would be shown to the class. I felt that we had gotten a lot done, but there was still a lot needed in order to get a good grade by the time the bell rang to leave. I was throwing my purse over my shoulder when I smiled at Jasper one last time.

"I still have your number, but here," I handed him a small scrap of paper with my list of contacts on it, "I can be kinda difficult to get in touch with plus I will forget to call you about Sunday. So, call the house number and leave a message or just e-mail me cause I check that once or twice a day." I couldn't help but notice the cold that seemed to radiate from his skin as he took the small piece of paper.

"Alright Miss Evelyn, have a good time tonight." I smiled and waved at Jasper one last time as I practically jogged to the fine arts wing hall for last period. We were recieving our gowns and tuxes today, so I didn't have to sit still thankfully. I waited paitently until I got mine and tore for the bathroom to go try it on. As I got there though, I heard my name and stopped so I could hear the chit chatter.

"She may be here from LA and she may have impressed , but that little twirp Evelyn McAvoy is no match for my vocal talents." I rolled my eyes as I heard Candy's little minions agree with her. I held my head up high as I walked straight into the bathroom to try on my dresses. I felt eyes following me as I walked into an open stall. I tried on the yellow show choir dress first and proceeded to look at myself in the mirror.

"First off Candy, yeah, I am from LA. I was born and raised there. Second, I impressed the hell out of Mrs. Mullins." I turned to face her full on, "Third, I may be a 'little twirp' but I am twice the person you will ever be you stuck up, fake baked bitch and at least I can say shit to your face and not behind your back. So go back to brushing your bleached hair and kissing up on a boy who more than likely just wants to fuck you cause you're an easy little tart." I went back into the stall as I heard Candy start to make little scoffing noises. I snickered to myself as I changed back into my outfit for tonight. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the choir room where I spent the remaining class period with Whit and Jeff. When I told them what had just transpired between Candy and I, their heads nearly did three sixties. We were all laughing as Candy and her bimbos came walking back in the room. They were all glaring at me as they took their seats. I smiled and waved which got Candy to just whip her head back around. Her boyfriend, Derek, turned and gave me a weird look. I just brushed it off and went back to laughing with my friends.

When the bell rang for the end of the school day, I practically ran for my car in the lot. Jake was standing there waiting for me and I gave him a huge hug as I walked up to him.

"Ready to go get your rock on," I asked as I pulled away. Jake just laughed at me as I walked around to the driver's side.

"I am if you are Eve." I laughed as I let him into my car. I plugged in my Ipod and let a mix of Forever The Sickest Kids, All Time Low, and Boys Like Girls blast out of my speakers. We were all laughs and smiles as we pulled out of the parking lot, but I couldn't help but notice how the Cullens were all staring at my car like it was diseased. I brushed it off and went back to jammin with my new concert buddy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Nine : Concerts and Boys

When Jake and I arrived in Port Angeles, it was only a little after four o'clock so we had four hours to burn before the show started. Since this was my first time in Port Angeles, Jake insisted on showing me around. He took me to a couple cute little shops that sold trinckets and souvenirs for tourists passing through. I noticed a couple of shops to buy clothes in. It looks like I'd be coming back cause I'm going to need some winter clothes for this town. Especially since I'd only seen snow on TV and it was sure to snow here from what I'd heard from Lils.

We also stopped at a little book store which I could have spent hours in, I loved books so much. After a while, I noticed my stomach start to rumble.

"Hey Jake, are you hungry cause I am," Jake nodded his head at me and we proceeded to leave the store.

"I know this great diner we can go to. It's open all the time and the food is great." I smiled and linked my elbow through his. We walked like that all the way to the diner. We sat ourselves and looked over the laminated one page menu. Everything sounded delicious though. When our waitress came over, I ordered a chicken club sandwich with fries and a soda while Jake got a bacon cheeseburger.

While we waited for our food, Jake and I talked about everything possible. We talked about music, our families, what TV shows we watched. Jake talked about the car he was fixing up for himself and I talked about the band I was in back in LA. Even after our food came out, we continued to talk as we ate. It felt like we had known each other for years and we were two old friends being able to catch up after being apart.

When we were finished eating, it was almost seven. We decided to go ahead and leave for the venue where the show was being held. It was a small venue, but it was a decent size for the bands that were playing tonight. There was music pumping throughout the building and some kids were dancing already. I pulled Jake out on the floor and started dancing with him. We were having a great time and it was only another fifteen minutes till the first band was going to go on. Jake had just twirled me around when I bumped into someone. I immediately turned around to apologize but was shocked when I saw who it was.

"Oh, Derek! I'm sorry." He smiled at me though.

"It's alright, um, Evelyn right," I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but you can call me Eve." He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Cool, what are you up to?" I pulled Jake beside me real quick as I answered him.

"This is Jake, a friend of mine from the reservation. We're here for the show. I didn't know you were into Forever The Sickest Kids" Derek scratched his head and laughed kinda nervously as the lights started to dim.

"Yeah, Candy doesn't like me listening to this kinda stuff. I had to tell her that I was going to a game night at a friend's house so that I could come here." I made a face.

"No offense, but she is a bitch. I don't even see why you're with her. I mean, you had to lie to come here tonight," Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"That's just not right man." The first band came on and it interrupted us. I pulled Jake closer to the stage and we began to dance. It was a band from a few towns over called Silverdale but they were good. There were two other bands that went on before Forever The Sickest Kids went on. We spent the rest of the concert dancing and singing at the top of her lungs together. It was an epic night to say the least.

* * *

_The California sunshine was warm on my bare arms as I ate and laughed with my dad. I could still smell the smog from the city and taste the chili on my tongue. We talked about everything from my job and school to the fact that summer break would be over soon and with junior year looming over my head, where would I begin to apply to college. It was a good day, light and happy._

_"Do you want to go to the oceanfront in a little bit sweetie?" I nodded my head._

_"Yeah, there's this great store down there that sells the prettiest jewelry." We walked and talked some more but when we turned the corner, it all went black._

I still had the sensation of falling as I shot up out of bed and promptly fell out of it. I shook off the bad feelings that normally followed and stood up. I made my bed, well, more like I just threw my stuff back on my bed and kinda straightened it up. I grabbed a sweatshirt from off the floor and put it on as I made my way downstairs. The smell of warm syrup made me happy upon entering the kitchen, where I found my mom making French toast. I smiled at her and sat down at the breakfast table.

"How was last night sweetheart?" She sat a plate down in front of me.

"It was awesome! Jake is pretty cool and I ran into a guy from school who I'm in chorus with." My mom pulled my hair off my shoulders as I began to chow down.

"Well, I'm just glad that you had a good time. Jake is a sweet kid." I nodded my head with a mouthful of food. My mom went back to cooking while I ate in my own little happy bubble. Lil came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later and immediately began asking mom if she could go to a friend's house. I heard a maybe as I looked over the headlines for today's paper and then the phone started to ring. Lillian ran to get it but my mom picked it up before she could. I didn't register what was said, I was engrossed in today's comics, but I was surprised when my mom handed me the phone. There was a weird kind of smirk on her face when I took the phone from her hand.

"Hello?" It was a natural enough thing to say.

"Good morning Miss Evelyn. I hope that you had a pleasant evening last night." I don't know why, but just hearing Jasper's voice now could make me smile and put me in a good mood.

"I did. It was loads of fun. I'm a hurting puppy right now though." I hummed a little as Jasper chuckled. I poked my breakfast with a fork.

"I would imagine so. I called to ask if we were still going to work on our project tomorrow." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, umm...I'm trying to think of what would be a good time for you to head over cause my mom has this ANNOYING," I made sure to put emphasis on that so she'd hear me, "habit of telling my sister to shut off my alarm clock on weekends," I took a moment to glare at my mom's back, "so I normally don't roll out of bed till eleven or twelve. So...twelve thirty sound alright for you?"

"Twelve thirty sounds perfect. Till tomorrow then Miss Evelyn," I blushed and stumbled over my goodbye as I hung up the phone. My mom still had this weird smile on her face as she placed some bacon on my plate.

"So, you have a boy coming over tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes at the inquiry.

"Yes mother, I do. Jasper Cullen is coming over so that we can work on our history project. It isn't a date or anything." I took a few bites of my bacon as she sat down across from me. She continued to smile though as she watched me eat.

"Still, you have a boy coming over. And the son of my boss no less." I rolled my eyes as she continued. "I just don't know how to handle this territory, what did your dad do?" I cringed a little at the mention of dad but I answered anyways.

"Well, for school stuff like this, we always had to stay in the living room or kitchen. But if Guillermo would come over, Dad would let us do whatever," I nearly busted out laughing at my mom's wide eyes and open mouth, "cause Guillermo is gay." There was a sigh of slight relief from her but not really. I got up and took my plate to the sink where I washed it off and put it in the dish washer. I shrugged as I turned back to my mom.

"I don't know, Dad never really had to deal with this either cause I never brought boys home. I mean, I've had boy friends and boyfriends but nothing was ever really truly serious cause LA boys are stupid and shallow. So don't worry mom, Jasper and I will stay in either the living room or the kitchen and if I have to go into my room for anything, he won't be following me." She seemed convinced as she smiled at me.

"Alright sweetie, I trust you. Now, could you take Lillian over to Marcy van Garrett's house and then go to the grocery store for me? I have a pile of tailoring that needs to be done today before four." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just let me go get dressed and let Lillian know." I walked out of the kitchen to the living room where Lillian had taken her food so she could watch her Saturday morning cartoons and eat. She looked up at me when I walked by.

"Hey Evee, whatcha doing?" I smiled at her and Diggs, who was laying right next to her.

"I'm going to go get dressed cause I'm going to the store for mom and taking you over to Marcy's house. So if you wanna go, I suggest you get your little butt in gear." I snickered a little as I walked off because I heard her get up and start running around. She even blew past me on the stairs. I shook my head as I entered my room. I changed out of my sweatpants to a pair of dark colored jeans but kept my grey sweatshirt on. I brushed my hair quickly and threw it up into a pony tail since it was raining. I put on my black Converse and looked myself over in my mirror.

"Screw makeup," I decided that it really wasn't worth it as I grabbed my keys and purse. Lillian ran past me as I shut the door to my room. She was practically ready to run out to my car as I made my way down the stairs. I shook my head as Mom made her way over with shopping list in hand.

"The only thing that I forgot to add is milk. The cheapest kind is fine but if you have a brand that you prefer, you can get that." She started to hand me some money but I pushed it back towards her.

"Mom, it's okay, I got this. Don't worry." She started to shove the money back at me, but I refused again. I turned and headed back towards Lils.

"Ready to go kiddo?" She nodded her head like a crazy person as she swung the door open and ran out towards the car. I laughed and unlocked it as I shut the front door behind me. She climbed in as I ran over to the driver's side and got in myself. I smiled at Lil and shook my hair out a little. We laughed together as I turned on my car.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to show me where Marcy's house is cause I don't know how to get there," I stated as I pulled out of the driveway. Lillian nodded her head as we pulled out of the neighborhood and into the pouring rain.

After I had successfully dropped Lillian off at her friend's, I made my way to the grocery store. I guess for a town this size on a rainy Saturday afternoon, it was packed, though I seemed to be navigating it easily enough. I wandered through at first to just get a feel for the place and figure out where everything is. I was humming to myself as I finally began to actually get things that were on the list. It definitely wasn't the Trader Joe's that I was used to shopping at back in Cali though I was pleasantly surprised and pleased that they carried Horizon organic milk.

I was only in the grocery store for less than an hour when my phone began singing in the middle of the store. I didn't recognize the number but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked as I reached to grab for a bag of chips. When no one said anything right away, I spoke up again but the line clicked and I looked at my phone. Whoever it had been had hung up.

"Probably just some idiot kid with no nerve or a wrong number," I put my phone back in the pocket of my jeans and continued to get what was on the shopping list. I also grabbed some extra ingredients to make some fajitas. I knew it had probably been a while since Mom and Lils had had good Mexican food and Charlie just happens to love my cooking and everybody loves my steak fajitas.

While I was still wandering through the store, I picked up a few random things here and there that I thought we might need for the house before I finally checked out. It was still pouring as I walked out of the store, so I made a mad dash for my car clicking the unlock button as I did so I could get my trunk open and start loading things in.

All of a sudden though, I was getting helped with my groceries. I looked up and behind me to see Derek.

"Hey, you looked like you could use a hand," he said over the pouring rain. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm not used to this weather." He laughed at my statement as we finished loading up my car.

As I shut my trunk, we smiled at each other and I thanked him again. Derek just shrugged as we stood in the rain.

"It was nothing, and since you brought Lillian over earlier, I'll bring her home." I nodded my head and made my way to the driver's side of my car.

"That'd be awesome if you could. I've got to get home though, I've got milk and eggs." Derek smiled as he started to turn away but turned back towards me as I opened my door.

"By the way, I broke up with Candy. You made me see reason and I just thought you should be the first person to hear it from me." I gave him a quick thumbs up.

"Good for you, will you be at Bear's Claw tonight?" He nodded his head and I continued, "Cool. I have to work so sit at one of my tables and we'll talk." We traded quick goodbyes as I got into my car and he ran off into the store.

By the time I got home and got the groceries unloaded, I had to get showered and dressed for work. I sped through the process and then dragged out a giant box of costume stuff I shoved into the bottom of my closet. As I went through the thing, I picked out some purple capri leggings, a short hot pink tutu, and a black corset top. I should get some good tips tonight I thought to myself as I got dressed and did my hair.

* * *

When it began to rain late into the night, it didn't bother Jasper Cullen. He was too intent on his latest meal to care. Though when he felt he would be sufficiently full to spend part of the next day with Evelyn, he began the trek home. His brothers and sisters had headed in some time earlier in the night along with his mother and father for all intensive purposes.

Jasper took his time heading home, enjoying the solace he found in being alone. One could only take so much of other peoples' emotions that feeling your own emotions could be a bit shocking...and enlightening. He had to take stock of his own emotions towards Evelyn before any further steps were made.

Jasper knew that the first thing he felt towards Evelyn was fear. He was afraid of being too much himself around her and accidentally hurting her. Jasper was also afraid of her sweet scent of wildflowers and honeysuckle. It made him want to drain her dry, she was just so enticing. But he also wanted her for his own. Alice had said that she was to become a vampire so Jasper wondered if he would be the reason she would be turned or the one to turn her. She would be a beautiful vampire for sure Jasper couldn't help but think. Jasper felt guilt as well. Guilt for wanting her to like him, guilt for wanting her heart, and guilt for wanting her all to himself. He wasn't used to this level of selfishness. Jasper found that he wanted to take care of Evelyn, make sure that she was never lonely. He came to a sudden halt.

"I can't be in love with her, no, not after just a few weeks of knowing her," he stated to the listening trees. The sky was beginning to lighten through the clouds though the rain continued to fall. Terrified for himself, and Evelyn, Jasper ran the rest of the way home. He was eager to make a phone call and hear the voice of the woman who was possibly stealing his undead heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Ten : Two Princes and a Study Session

When I finally came downstairs, ready to leave for work, my mom was there to ambush me. She thought I looked adorable. She had her camera out and was taking pictures. I posed for a few, but I really did have to leave. I threw on my coat, and ran out to my unlocked car with hot pink tutu bouncing. I got there in record time and was in the back hanging up my stuff, wrapping my little waitress apron around my waist, and grabbing my note pad to get started on my tables right as Jenny came back.

"You're almost late Eve," she stated as she grabbed some more straws.

"I know Jenny," I began, "I'm sorry. I know you take theme nights seriously and I was running late and I wanted to look good."

She gave me a one over, smiled, and nodded towards the door, "Get out there and earn some college money." I laughed and did just that.

* * *

Whitney sighed as I walked behind the bar to cash out another one of my tables.

"This place is packed but why are there never any cute guys here?" I laughed openly as I looked over at her.

"Maybe because your standards for 'cute' are just a little too high," I replied which earned me a shoulder shrug and a nod. I rolled my eyes as I snickered at my friend. I took my table their change, but they just told me to keep it and handed me a few extra dollars. I smiled and thanked them as they left. I began cleaning the table and stacking the dishes to take back when I saw Derek walk in. He looked around until he saw me. We smiled at each other and I pointed to an open table of mine. Derek gave me a thumbs up as I walked back over to the bar, dishes in hands. Whitney was still sulking while I was now grinning from ear to ear.

"And why are you so happy all of a sudden," she asked with a raised eyebrow and another sip of her soda. I responded with a head nod towards Derek as I handed the dishes over to the cooks.

"Cause one of my standards of 'cute' just sat at one of my tables," Whitney choked a little on her drink as I continued, "who is now out of a certain someone's nasty claws." Her jaw hit the floor in a speed that could only be described as zero to sixty.

"Lucky bitch," I heard her mutter as I walked over to him.

"Hey Derek! What can I get you to drink," I asked like he was any other paying customer. I couldn't help but get funny little butterflies in my stomach as he smiled back up at me.

"Hey. Umm...orange soda would be awesome." I wrote it down and looked back at him as he continued to look at me. "So, do you get a break anytime soon?" I bit my lip at his question as I looked around the place.

"I might if I'm lucky but I really don't know. We're pretty packed tonight." Derek sighed and pursed his lips.

"Let me know if you do that way we can hang for a little bit." I nodded my head and then left to go get his drink. Thankfully Derek was the only table at the moment, but that was bound to change, so I took my time. I squealed as one of my favorite songs came on. I began to hum along as I danced back to the bar where Whitney was waiting for me.

_"One, two princes kneel before you. That's what I said now. Princes, princes who adore you. Just go ahead now."_

"So tell me why, when Jasper Cullen walked in and saw you oh-so shamelessly flirting with Derek, he looked like he was ready to tear him to shreds."

"What? That's ridiculous!" I risked a glance over at the pool tables. Whitney was right though, Jasper looked like he was ready to commit murder. The look only lasted for a second though, because as soon as I looked at him, he was looking at me. I smiled and gave him a little wave. I turned to Whitney with Derek's drink in hand, "Now, I can see myself dating Jasper. I really can but there is just something about him that...I don't know how to describe it...I feel like he's hiding something." I paused to look back at Jasper and then over to Derek.

"And with Derek, I'd be nothing but a rebound girl at this point. Besides," I looked back at Whitney before pushing off leaning against the bar. "I already have a man in my life right now. His name is Diggs and he's a seven year old Rottweiler." I threw her a wink as I walked back over to Derek's table, dancing as I went.

_"Marry him or marry me. I'm the one that loves you baby, can't you see?"_

I never did get a break as the night wore on so when Jenny saw that I couldn't stop yawning as I was wiping down tables, she told one of the cooks to make me some food for me cause, "she's leaving as soon as it's done!" I hurried to get the last few tables cleared and wiped down for her. When I was clearing a certain table that a certain someone had sat at until closing time, I noticed a napkin with some writing on it.

_I think you are incredibly cool...  
is there anyway I can get to  
know you better?  
-Derek_

He left his number underneath and I couldn't help but smile as I pressed the napkin to my chest.

"EVELYN!" I jumped as I heard Jenny shout out my name. She was holding up my to-go box of food. I ran to the back where I shoved the napkin in my bag, gathered up my things, and then went back to Jenny where I thanked her for my food, said my goodbyes, and then Mikey walked me to my car.

I didn't even bother to plug in my I-pod for the drive home. I just wanted to get there. It seemed to take forever, but when I did finally get there, it took everything in me to keep from crashing. I took my food up to my room after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge on my zombie walk through the house. I devoured the awesome deliciousness in a matter of minutes and guzzled down the water right afterwards. I stretched as I began to finally get ready for sleep, which didn't take long at all. I just had to shove all my tips into my pair of "lucky" socks with all my other tips, brush my hair and teeth, take off all my makeup, and then change into some comfy pajamas.

When all was said and done, I practically threw myself into my bed. Diggs came trotting in a few seconds later. I barely felt him get on the bed, sleep had already begun to pull me under into her blackness.

* * *

When I finally woke up the next morning, I felt so refreshed but I was still tired. I needed coffee...pronto. Diggs stretched and got down off my bed while I pushed my covers off myself and sat up. I couldn't help but sigh as I slipped my feet into my Jack Skellington slippers. It was yet again another gray day and I couldn't help but feel gray as I walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. I heard the tv on in the living room so I figured Lillian was already awake.

"Hey Lil, is mom at work," I asked as I looked out the dining room window through the kitchen and noticed her car was gone.

"Yeah," I heard her snickering, "Dr. Cullen needed her help on a surgery but she said that she'd be home right afterwards." I nodded my head as I made myself some coffee that was thankfully still warm.

"Do you know what time that'll be?"

"Nope," Lillian replied.

"Do you know what time Charlie is coming over for dinner?"

"Nope," she replied again. I rolled my eyes as I added cream and sugar to my cup and stirred.

"Well, you're a load of help," I muttered to myself as I began to walk to the living room. I was rubbing my eyes as I stood between the threshold between the two rooms so I didn't see what Lillian was still snickering at but it was more than likely some lame cartoon she was watching.

"Alright look, Jasper Cullen should be -" I was cut off by Lillian laughing hysterically. And when I looked up, I could see why. Jasper Cullen was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room and he was looking straight at me. I felt my face, neck, and chest all slowly turn red. I couldn't help but look down at myself. I was wearing a Sailor Moon t-shirt, light pink fuzzy Hello Kitty pants, and of course my Jack Skellington slippers. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Hey Jasper," was all I could muster, given the circumstances.

"Good morning Miss Evelyn. I trust you had a good sleep." I nodded my head in response.

"Oh yeah, awesome. But I'm going to pretend that this conversation isn't happening and change. You have not seen me Jasper." I started to walk away, but I poked my head back in so that I could get the last word in.

"Lillian, he leaves, you die. A slow, horrible, bloody death. And I watch more than enough Criminal Minds and NCIS to get away with it AND to make it look accidental!" I looked over at Jasper, "You are now sworn to secrecy Jasper." With that said, I ran back up the stairs to get changed.

Upon reaching the safety of my bedroom, I slid down the back of the door. I sat there for a few minutes while I finished the rest of my coffee and then proceeded to count to ten a couple of times just so that I could try and calm myself down. And I did eventually, on the last count to ten, calm just washed over me. But it was a different kind of calm, like someone was trying to help me. I stood up and shook it off, Jasper was already here and we needed to get some work done on our project. I was even going to try and start on the PowerPoint today.

I began giving myself simple mental commands to try and get through this. My first one was, "Get dressed so you don't look like a dumb ass anymore for starters!" I snickered to myself as I began rummaging through my dresser drawers until I found something comfy but kinda cute for a study session with a seriously good looking guy. I changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black tank top, and a light weight teal green cardigan. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows and sat on my bed for a second. I let my knotted hair down, brushed it out and decided to leave it down. I glanced at my reflection for a second and figured that I looked at least halfway decent now. I grabbed my laptop from my desk and then as I placed my hand on my door knob, I whispered a little prayer to whatever angels might be listening to me, "Please let the rest of this day go smoothly." Boy, was I in for it though...

One of the next things to go wrong after I magically reappeared downstairs to work with Jasper was the phone. Charlie was calling to let me know that one of his deputies had called out sick and he may be late for dinner tonight but he was, "Going to try his damnedest to get there." I told him it was okay and then he had to go. Then my mom called, she was going to be late too. I just sighed and felt even more frustrated with her than I did earlier even though she apologized for not waking me up. Just as I sat back down at the kitchen table where Jasper and I were working, the phone began to ring a third time. Someone needed me to cover for them at work but I couldn't, my school work came first. She got pissy and hung up on me.

"I swear, I'm so sorry Jasper, this is just not a very good day for me." I stated as I sat back down. He just smiled a kind, sweet smile at me.

"It's alright, I don't mind." I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. We went back to rustling throughout our piles of notes, condensing all the important information, and then began arranging it in a format that we could present it to our class in. That took a good couple of hours and then I cracked open my computer and began the PowerPoint.

Halfway through that, Lillian began going back and forth with her laundry so that she could get that out of the way. Diggs was following her intently, like he always did, but he did stop to stare at Jasper for a second. I was pleasantly surprised when Diggs walked right up to Jasper and set his massive head in his lap. Jasper scratched him behind his ears for a second and I couldn't help but smile.

"He likes you. And it's funny because Diggs has never liked boys." Jasper shrugged his shoulders and looked back at me as he patted Diggs on the head one last time.

"He's a good dog. I like him." His simple statements made me smile more.

"Hey, we've been working for a while now and made a pretty good dent in our work, do you wanna take a break? I've got to let him out anyway" Jasper nodded his head and I got up to stretch.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," was his response. We walked out into the backyard from the kitchen. It seemed like it had gotten grayer since I woke up this morning. I frowned at the sky and then at the forest for a back yard. I kicked the dirt and then went back to watching Diggs sniff around the yard.

"How are you liking Forks Evelyn?" I shrugged my shoulders and then turned to face him.

"When your used to pretty much constant sunshine and city noise...I don't know...it's weird. I don't like how quiet it is and I hate that it's gray all the time." I paused, this was the most truthful I had mean with anyone since I moved here. "The rain I can handle, I like the rain but I miss the sun. And I hate the trees! They freak me out! And I hate how green it is and I hate how almost everybody at school stereotypes me as this stupid, slutty party girl!" I sighed in exasperation as Jasper just smiled at me as I practically screamed out my real feelings and then I promptly broke out laughing. I was so relieved that I had finally told someone what I was really feeling. Diggs came trotting over to me happily with his tongue hanging out. I patted his head and we all went back inside. On our way, I stopped and stood by Jasper. Who was being a gentleman and holding open the back door for me.

"Thank you," I whispered softly to him, "it felt good to let that out finally." He just smiled his kind smile, and I couldn't help but notice, that it seemed to be for me and me alone. I blushed under his intense gaze, when paired with my smile, made me heart skip a beat and butterflies to flutter around in my chest.

"Your welcome Miss Evelyn," he whispered back just as softly. At that, I made my way back inside and Jasper followed behind. We sat back down at the table to pick up working on our project, but we didn't get very far. Because my dear, wonderful little sister had to stop to talk on her way to change her laundry over.

"Hey Eve, you know I love you right?" I rolled my eyes and looked up at her.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" She gave me a hug smile and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry.

"Do you think you could take me to Seattle next weekend so I can go look for a Halloween costume for the dance we're having at school," I blinked at her after she finished.

"I'll have to check my work schedule but I don't think it's too terribly impossible." I responded, "I may see if Angela can tag along with us that way we'll have somebody who knows the city come with us." Lillian jumped up and down and gave me a huge hug while screaming about me being the best sister in the whole world. I just shook my head and went back to working with Jasper.

Jasper left not too long after that, something about having to be home for a football game, Emmett came and picked him up. I began getting dinner ready even though everybody was going to be late. It was still nice though when my mom and Charlie got there, even though Charlie got there first. He even helped me out a little bit while Lillian did her homework. Our day came to a nice slow end with me running out to get ice cream and us all watching a movie together. It was nice, when compared to the way my morning had been.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven : Color and Light & Black and White

Jasper Cullen had grown fond of the human Evelyn McAvoy in the month he had known her. And even though the scent of her, honeysuckle and wildflowers that reminded him of summer nights in Texas, still made the venom pool in his mouth and took the burn in his throat to an almost unbearable level he continued to resist her. Evelyn's emotions had a lot to do with that, since she was always such calm person though Jasper though her feelings of disbelief and shock brought forth her best faces. It was at moments like that when Jasper wished he could read her mind and know what Evelyn was thinking.

When not around her, and not spending time with his "family", Jasper spent a lot of time learning about her. He had read every article about her father's death and how she had been there when it happened. Watching the news footage made it worse, Jasper couldn't stand seeing Evelyn so broken and upset. Jasper would also look for her on the social media site "Facebook." None of the Cullens had pages, but they knew about the popular human networking site. Jasper found most of Evelyn's posts to be funny and witty thoughts about her day or complaints about the weather here in Forks. What Jasper loved most though, were the pictures she had. One picture in particular was one of Evelyn, staring out a window with the smile of a daydream on her face and a rainbow cast from some kind of prism painted the side of her face. It was what Evelyn had posted for the caption that really struck a chord.

"I see color and light in a world of black and white..."

It was also through Facebook that Jasper found out about the band Evelyn had been in back in LA, North of Nowhere. Their Facebook page was nothing but concert dates and pictures that fans had taken. It was the bands website that had the best information but each of the members had picked out a song or pieces of a song to describe themselves.

Evelyn McAvoy (co-founder/singer) - Live, for the sake of living.

Love, til' your heart is breakin.

Give your all and don't hold back.

Tell the truth and don't forget to laugh, til' your body's aching.

Cry til' your hands are shaking.

Wherever you go,whatever you do, don't live, a whatever life.

Just then, Alice Cullen came bouncing into Jasper's room.

"Hey Jasper! We're all going to Bear's Claw tonight! Are you coming too?" Jasper nodded his head at the question.

"Yeah," was all he said as Alice whirled out just as fast as she had whirled in. Jasper shook his head and chuckled at his little sister, "She's so strange," he couldn't help but think. He heard Edward laugh from somewhere in the house as all the Cullen teenagers headed towards the garage. Jasper came down just as they were getting into the cars. He got into Edward's Volvo with Edward and Alice. They left right after that.

Once at Bear's Claw, the Cullens claimed their usual pool table in the back. Jasper's eyes darted around to try and find Evelyn. Amongst all the swirling emotions, he was able to find her...nervousness? When his golden eyes finally found her, he got furious. Evelyn was batting her eyelashes at some stupid human boy that clearly found her attractive. When another person moved so that he could get a better look at the human, he saw that it was Derek van Garrett. Jasper made a "humph" noise. He could take care of him. Alice walked over and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Jasper, you're projecting. Just let it go for now." She walked away and just then, Jasper heard Evelyn's friend, Whitney, talk. He trained his ears on the girls while he kept his murderous gaze trained on the human boy.

"So tell me why, when Jasper Cullen walked in and saw you oh-so shamelessly flirting with Derek, he looked like he was ready to tear him to shreds." Evelyn's emotional reaction was one of shock and disbelief.

"What? That's ridiculous!"Jasper saw Evelyn turn towards him out of the corner of his eye, but he turned too late. She had seen him staring at Derek. Jasper gave Evelyn a winning smile and she waved at him. When she turned back to Whitney, Jasper turned back to stare at Derek while still listening to the girls. "Now, I can see myself dating Jasper. I really can but there is just something about him that...I don't know how to describe it...I feel like he's hiding something." Evelyn paused for a second while Jasper's undead heart began to soar. "And with Derek, I'd be nothing but a rebound girl at this point. Besides, I already have a man in my life right now. His name is Diggs and he's a seven year old Rottweiler." Jasper let out a laugh and went back to playing pool with his siblings. The happiness he felt was his own he could tell, and it was all thanks to Evelyn.

* * *

After Bear's Claw, Jasper spent the night hunting. He drank until he felt like he would burst from the amount of blood he had ingested. He wanted to be full and ready to spend part of the day with Evelyn and her family of humans. Jasper hunted until the sun came up and when he came home, Alice was waiting for him.

"Just look at you! Another good outfit wasted!" She huffed and turned to go back to the piano where Edward was composing another piece. "I laid out some fresh clothes for you. Go clean yourself up." I rolled my eyes as I began to make my way upstairs.

"I can dress myself just fine dear sister," was his response. Alice let out a tinkling laugh, the kind that mocked.

"Not when it comes to a girl! Now go get cleaned before Esme sees you!" I hurried then, our mother absolutely hated seeing us boys dirty more then Alice did.

Once clean and dressed, Jasper only had to wait to leave. And since Edward was driving, Alice just had to tag along. So for an hour, Alice just kept on chirping on and on about Evelyn and how cool she was. Just when Jasper was getting really annoyed, Alice shot up.

"Time to go Jas!" Jasper rolled his eyes as the three Cullens got into Edward's car. The drive only took a mere few minutes, but when they pulled up to Evelyn's house, Mrs. McAvoy was hurrying to get to her car. Jasper got out and she waved at him.

"Hi Jasper. Evelyn told me you were coming over to work on a project with her today but I have to run, your father needs me for a surgery today apparently. You can go ahead in. Lillian is watching tv and Evelyn is still asleep, just tell Lillian that I said to go wake her up." Before Jasper could even get a word in, she was in her car and gone. Needless to say, this was all new territory for Jasper Cullen. Since his siblings had already left, he went into the house. He followed the sounds that were coming from the tv and swallowed the venom in his mouth that was beginning to pool. Evelyn's little sister, Lillian looked up at him.

"Hey! Jasper right?" He nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am. And you must be Lillian," she nodded her head.

"Yep, you can sit anywhere. Evelyn should be awake soon and I don't care what my mom told you, I'm not waking the beast." Jasper laughed as he took a seat. They wouldn't have to wait long, Jasper could hear Evelyn beginning to stir upstairs. It was moments later when she came down the stairs, made herself a cup of coffee, and asked Lillian a few questions. Lillian was snickering the entire time. When she stood in the threshold between the kitchen and the living room rubbing her eyes and not immediately seeing me, Jasper knew he was doomed. When Lillian busted out laughing and Evelyn looked at Jasper, eyes full of shock and embarrassment, standing there in her pajamas, bed hair, and her face was becoming flushed Jasper gulped the burning venom down hard. All he had was one simple thought in his head.

"I love her."

* * *

Monday sucked. Normally, I didn't care when people are mean to me but Candy was a downright bitch. Over the weekend, she had spread rumors that I was some boy stealing whore. The day ended with me cussing her out in the school parking lot. I vaguely remember telling her that, "I didn't give a flying rat's ass about seeing anyone right now and that she could go fuck a duck for all I cared." I tried to shake it off, but it didn't help that Derek had come into Bear's Claw that night to "check" on me. Thankfully, Whitney, Jeff, Eric, Mike, and Angela were all on my side and working to stop a lot of the rumor mill. Tuesday was the same, bitchy Candy and whispering behind my back. It didn't help that I had to deal with her for an extra hour after school because of show choir practice. And let me tell you, that in itself was getting exhausting because we were getting closer and closer to sectionals. Now it was Wednesday, Jasper and all the Cullens had been gone the past two days. I was told that they go on hiking trips and camping when the weather was nice like it had been. But now, the clouds had returned and I was just getting out of my car when I saw the Cullens pull up. It was my turn to go running over to them for once.

"Evelyn!" I laughed as Alice saw me. She hugged me fiercely and almost knocked the wind out of me. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I have missed you guys so much! It's a little ridiculous actually," I laughed as Emmett mussed my hair. I pushed his paw of a hand off me as Rosalie just rolled her eyes and stalked off. I still didn't understand what her problem with me was.

"This is my zombie killing shirt?" I laughed even more as Emmett read my shirt out loud.

"It's been a bad couple of days, this is so people know not to mess with me." Emmett nodded his head and then went to go chase down Rosalie. Edward hugged me gently and then I peered around him to see Jasper, looking utterly delicious in jeans, a long sleeved black v-neck shirt, and a black hoodie. I walked around Edward and gave Jasper a hug as well even though he seemed a little tense at first.

"I missed you too Evelyn," the words whispered in my ear made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and he seemed to ease up a little bit, "we stopped in Port Angeles on our way back home and I saw this and thought of you so I got it for you." I pulled away to see what he was talking about, and in his hand he held one of the thick black rubber bracelets that supported different bands or had funny sayings on them. This one simply said, "music is my life." The butterflies that I had felt the other night for Derek came back tenfold for Jasper. He was so sweet. I immediately put the bracelet on my wrist and practically jumped on him as I threw my arms around his neck.

"It's perfect!" Jasper had just made the past two days seem like distant memories in one fell swoop. Just then, the warning bell to go to homeroom sounded. I rolled my eyes and we all walked towards the school building. Time for another day.

Wednesday was followed by Thursday and then by Friday. And on Friday morning, I nearly killed Lillian for singing that damn Rebecca Black song, since that was what my life had felt like. School was school and nothing too interesting had cropped up since Candy seemed to lose interest in trying to destroy me by means of rumors. I spent most of the day yawning since Thursday's hour long after school show choir rehearsal had turned into two and a half hours and I ended up late for work which meant I had stayed later as well. After lunch, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. But no, I had to stay so I could talk to Angela about Seattle tomorrow because my stupid self kept forgetting to mention it to her. So, during History, I had managed to ask Angela about it and she said that she had to babysit for her parent's friend's so she couldn't do it. I became bummed right afterwards because I knew how badly Lillian wanted to go and she was so looking forward to it. It wasn't too long after that that I noticed a folded piece of paper on my desk. I opened it, confused for a moment, but then smiled when I noticed Jasper's handwriting.

_I can always go with you two if you want. We can work on our project together afterwards if you'd like to._

I inadvertently touched the bracelet that he had given me just days before, it made me smile as I looked over at him and nodded my head giving him a thumbs up. I went back to paying attention to Mr. Tanner's lecture, yawning again.

Mixed choir was typical, vocal exercises and then split into your vocal group to work on your parts and then the entire class was brought together to see how far we had gotten. We were beginning to spend more and more time together. Mixed choir was also getting ready for sectionals, but it was nowhere as intense as what show choir was getting ready to do. It also didn't help that we had a practice concert coming up at the school within the next like, week and a half. I knew that the stress was beginning to get to me. But when the bell rang for us all to leave, I was blessedly happy to have both tonight and all of tomorrow off from work, I was going to try and catch up on my sleep.

"Hey Evelyn!" Fate seemed to have other plans for me though as I walked towards my car. I turned to see Derek running up to me. I smiled at him.

"What's up? Did I leave something in the classroom?" He shook his head no to my questions.

"No, I was just wondering what you might be up to tonight," I had to think about it for a second.

"Well, I'm not working tonight so the most important thing I have to do tonight other than make sure my lil sis eats is that I have a very important appointment with my bed that I can't miss. I had to work late last night and I'm still kinda worn out from rehearsal." Derek nodded his head as we made our way over to my car. I unlocked it and threw my crap in the backseat so that we could talk some more.

"I know what you mean, it's getting down to the wire though." I nodded my head as I pulled a beanie over my head and shut my car door.

"Yeah, but rehearsal was nearly over an extra hour and a half long! Some of us have lives outside of show choir and even though I'm dedicated one hundred and fifty percent, it's frigging ridiculous!" Derek agreed with me and thankfully changed the subject before I went into full blown rant mode.

"So, do you wanna do something tonight?" I blinked and looked at him. I hadn't called him after he gave me his number but we had texted a few times. I shrugged my shoulders after a second.

"Sure, but if you say Bear's Claw I may just have to hit you Derek." He threw his head back in laughter.

"Hell no! I figured we could go see a movie out in Port Angeles and have dinner or something," was what he had said.

I thought, "What the hell," it could be fun.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. What time?" Derek said that he would pick me up in a couple hours and would call before he left his house to come get me. We decided that we would pick out a movie when we got to the theater and depending on what time the movie was, we could eat either before or afterwards.

We said our "see ya laters" right after and the entire time Derek and I were talking, I didn't notice Jasper staring angrily at Derek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve : TELL ME EVERYTHING!

At home, I had called Jacob Black and asked if he could babysit Lillian tonight while I went out. He was happy to oblige and I let him know that he needed to try and be here a little before six. When I got off the phone with him, Lillian pounced on me, trying to figure out why I had called him. She freaked when I told her that Derek and I were going to see a movie tonight in Port Angeles. The little freak took off like a bat out of hell so that she could tear through my closet and find something for me to wear. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I needed to go up there though, just to make sure that she didn't pick out anything too wildly inappropriate.

"It's supposed to rain tonight! And I'm not wearing a dress!" I heard her groan as I went up the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh.

About an hour after that, Lillian had picked out what she thought would be a cute "first date" outfit even though I was pretty positive that this wasn't a date. It consisted of black skinny jeans, a red camisole top that had some pretty lace at the top, and a black and white striped cardigan. I picked a pair of black suede slouchy boots to go with it and kept my makeup simple. Not long after, Jake showed up and said that I looked good. I don't know why, but I got nervous as I waited for Derek's call. When he did call, I kinda stumbled over my words but he just laughed and then all I had to do was wait for him to get to my house. I gave Lillian and Jake money to order a pizza for dinner. It seemed like no time at all and at the same time, it was like hours had passed when I heard Derek's car pull up. I grabbed my purse as he knocked on the door. I smiled at him when I opened it.

"Hey Derek," I said almost breathlessly. His smile made his eyes light up.

"Hey Eve, ready to go?" I nodded my head as I stepped out the door. I looked back at Lillian one last time and told her to be good for Jake and I shouldn't be home too late. Then I walked over to Derek, who was holding open the passenger side door for me.

"This should be nice," I couldn't help but think.

The drive with Derek was fun, we ended up having lots in common and never ran out of things to talk about. When we actually reached Port Angeles, we parked at the movie theater and then walked up to the marquee to see what was playing at what time.

"We could go see Lockout, it's at seven." I thought about it.

"But that would get us back to Forks late. I really don't want to be out too terribly late. Cabin in the Woods is at 6:45, it's a little bit shorter of a movie and we'd still have time to eat now and then catch the movie after." We agreed to that and walked to the same diner that Jake and I went to when we went to go see Forever the Sickest Kids.

"Derek! Eve! Over here!" We had just walked into the diner when we heard our names being called out. Angela, Eric, Mike, and Jessica were all sitting at a table together. We smiled and sat with them. It was nice and I was blessedly happy that I had decided to come out. I felt normal, normal and happy.

As it turned out, we were all going to see the same movie and it had all of a sudden turned into this huge group date. While we were all eating, Derek leaned over to me at one point.

"Hey, Eve," he began to whisper in my ear and I smiled over at him as he continued, "do you have a fake ID?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded my head with an answer, "Uh, yeah, I'm from LA and I have two of them. Why?"

"I just got a text from a friend of mine and he and some friends of mine are going to go dancing at a club in Seattle next weekend. His uncle lives there and we were all going to crash at his house. Do you wanna come with me, maybe?" I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my sweet tea.

"I'll have to check my work schedule but I'll do my best." We smiled at each other and then went back to goofing with our friends. We left not to long after that though, so the girls could get good seats for the movie and the boys could get snacks. While walking back to the theater from the diner, Derek wrapped an arm around my waist. He looked at me, waiting for some kind of response. I just smiled and scooted closer to him. Derek was cute and nice, was a performer like me, and what the hell? I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and it couldn't hurt to test the waters with him. I know that Candy would potentially filet me alive but I didn't care and like I had said to her, "Go fuck a duck for all I care!"

We got our tickets, went inside, and the girls left to go get seats. Derek let go of me, but not before asking what I wanted.

"Any kind of orange soda and cookie dough bites!" He laughed at my enthusiasm and then I went running off with Angela and Jessica. When we sat down, Jessica began complaining about seeing a horror movie. She had wanted to see Mirror Mirror. I just rolled my eyes when she asked me if I had been dragged to see this.

"Nope, it was my suggestion that Derek and I see this. I think it looks awesome. I hope there's a lot of blood and gore." I gave her a huge cheesy smile and Angela had to fight back a wave of snickers when Jessica's jaw dropped open. It was a few minutes before the boys came back with our stuff. Angela and I had been making fun of the trivia crap that they put up before the movie started and Jessica just sat in her seat, scowling and texting someone.

At one point, I leaned over to Angela and told her, "If she keeps this shit up, I'm going to take her phone and throw it across the damned room." Angela busted out laughing and Jessica turned to glare at us. The boys had taken their seats we had saved them and the previews started to play. I tore into my box of cookie dough bites and Angela and I began whispering back and forth about which previews looked good.

The movie started afterwards and it was kinda slow at the beginning. Once the action got started though, it was awesome! Jessica screamed a lot and Angela tended to bury her face into Eric's shoulder. I was just fine, though I did jump several times. Derek placed an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. I never knew how nice he smelled, and he was warm in the cold theater. I know I was enjoying myself, but I couldn't help but wonder, how different would tonight have been if I had been with Jasper instead?

After the movie was over, Jessica couldn't get out of the movie theater fast enough while the rest of us stretched and slowly gathered our things. I was yawning as we walked out of the building.

"So, anybody for some coffee before the drive back," Mike asked us. It sounded like a good idea, but I really needed to get home. It was already nine and it was an hour long drive back to Forks. And I told Jake that I'd drive him home before I left.

"No, I think Eve and I are going to go ahead and head back." I smiled at Derek and was thankful that he knew I wanted to get home. We said our goodbyes to our friends, I told Angela to call me sometime tomorrow when she was done babysitting, and while they walked to the local coffee joint, Derek and I walked back to his car. He opened the door for me and I graciously got in. Then we took off and we were on our way back home.

The drive home was quieter than the drive to Port Angeles. But it wasn't that awkward quiet, and there was the radio playing softly in the background. We were halfway to Forks before either of us spoke.

"So, did you have a good time tonight Eve?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I had an awesome time. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda glad that we ran into all the others." I saw him nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Me too. I was nervous about tonight and being with you." I shook my head and looked over at him. I'm sure the surprise was written all over my face.

"What...why?" Derek shrugged his shoulders as he kept his eyes on the road.

"One, because you're this awesome, incredible, and talented person. It's kind of intimidating. Two, I know Candy has been giving you a hard time and I know how she can be. And three, you're beautiful." I couldn't help but blush and play with a few stray strands of my hair. I knew he was looking at me to try and gauge my response, but I was determined to try and stay mysterious. So I kept quiet for the remainder of the drive, softly singing along with the radio.

When we pulled up to my house, Derek was a gentleman and got out of the car, opened my door to help me out, and walked me up to my front door.

"Thanks for asking me out tonight Derek, I really had a good time." Was he really so tall? I didn't remember him being that much taller than me.

"I had fun too. Think you'd be up for doing it again sometime?" I nodded my head and became hyper aware of just how close he was to me. Was he leaning in even closer?

"Yeah, that would be cool." I braced myself as Derek kissed me. It was gentle and sweet and I found myself smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands land softly on my hips. I didn't know just how long we stood like that, but when I heard Lillian giggling behind the front door, I knew it was time to go inside. I sighed when Derek pulled away from me.

"I guess this is goodnight then?" I nodded my head.

"Yep...Goodnight Derek." He smiled at me and placed one more light kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Eve." He walked back to his car and I went inside. I sighed as I shut the door behind me. Lillian came tearing out from wherever she had been waiting for me.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" I couldn't help but laugh at the nosy little twerp.

* * *

When Jasper Cullen finally got out of the car and into the house, that was when he let his rage fully show. The roar he let out was deafening. He went straight through the house and into the backyard by the river, calling out to his brother as he went.

"COME ON EMMETT!" All of the Cullen children felt Jasper's rage like it was their own, he was projecting again. Though all the Cullens, including Esme who happened to be home, followed Jasper into the back yard. Alice approached Jasper cautiously.

"Jasper, please stop. Just let it play out. All will be fine." Jasper's eyes darted to look at her, they had darkened tremendously and Jasper would have to hunt tonight if he was going to spend the day with Evelyn tomorrow. In an instant, Jasper had tried to grab Alice by the throat but she danced just out of his grasp. Then Edward and Emmett had pinned Jasper to a nearby rock. It was a struggle for the two to keep the former warrior pinned.

"WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN YOU DAMN PIXIE! DON'T KEEP WHAT YOU'VE SEEN ABOUT HER FROM ME!" Esme Cullen walked up and slapped her son across the face. Now, Esme Cullen had never yelled at her surrogate children, let alone hit any of them. If she had been human, tears would be falling from her beautiful eyes.

"I don't EVER want to see you try and attack your sister again! Do you hear me Jasper Whitlock?" Shock ran across Jasper's face as he looked into the hurt eyes of his mother. She only ever used their birth names when they were in a shit load of trouble. Jasper Cullen nodded his head solemnly and his brothers released him.

"Yes Esme." Jasper turned his head towards his sister, "I'm sorry dear sister." Alice Cullen shrugged her shoulders.

"I kinda knew this was going to happen but just so you know Jas man, Eve is on the right course in her life for now. Just let this play out." Jasper nodded his head and ran his hands through his hair. It was an old habit from his human years that he did when he was feeling almost overwhelmed. Alice took sympathy on her newly love-lorn brother. This was going to be a hard couple of months for him. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Go hunt with the boys Jas, you'll feel better. And just think, you'll be with her tomorrow."

And hunt Jasper Cullen did, he drank until he couldn't anymore. He had made it all the way into Canada and sunrise was mere two hours away when Jasper finally decided that he had better head home. When he had run into the home stretch, he chose to walk the rest of the way. Jasper had his phone on him, and he flipped it open. Little did Evelyn know, Jasper had snapped a picture of her smiling at him during history class. Jasper couldn't help it and smiled down at his phone. Evelyn wasn't even around him and she had made him smile. Evelyn would probably never know just how she affected Jasper, but Jasper hoped that one day soon he would be able to tell Evelyn just how much she meant to him. That he'd be right there, waiting for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm so terribly sorry for such a long hiatus guys. The only way I can make up for it is to write. I've just had so many writer's block problems trying to write for UU. It was time for an overhaul and this story is going to be so much better now. After I post the adjusted chapters, it should be just a couple more days before new material for UU gets posted. And I will try to have a lot of it. If you've decided to quit reading, I understand. But I'm going to try and write more now that I've gotten my life back on track. **

**I give all of you so much love for patiently sticking by!**

**XOXO Rani of the Gypsies XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters in Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am not affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The only characters that belong to me are the ones I have created and are not to be used in any story by any one else. I make no profit from this. This is mostly for my entertainment but I'm letting you read it to!**

**I would like to give a much deserved shout out to Luna Lunatic. She is the other half to this story and is just all around awesomeness!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Fear and Nonsense

After driving Jake home and then being thoroughly interrogated by Lillian, I was blessedly happy to be home. I locked myself into my room, where I changed into my pajamas and then got ready to work on some homework, including the Power Point presentation for my history project with Jasper. Jasper...I sighed at the thought of his golden...eyes?

"Wait...his eyes were darker today...they were practically black!" I thought about it for a second, and then summed it up to contacts. "That has to be it. I mean, what else could it have been?" There was a little voice in the back of my head telling me that it was something more, but I told it to shut up so that I could get some work done and then eventually get into my bed. And that wasn't until way later.

I woke up groggy and had a crick in my neck from slumping over my desk last night. Diggs woke me up with his kisses and I laughed as I pushed him off of me. I got out of bed and was scratching my side as I walked down the stairs, not really paying attention.

"Oh, here she comes now Jasper." Sure enough, Jasper was in the doorway of my house. I immediately tried my best to tug my shirt down and look presentable, but I knew that my hair was everywhere and that my face was still a mess. I couldn't help but glare at my mother as I walked up to Jasper.

"J-Jasper...what are you doing here? I mean, I know why you're here. Gah! What time is it?" He smirked at me and my mother walked away.

"It's ten thirty Evelyn." I waved him into the house and Lillian popped out from around the corner.

"Evee! You're up! When are we leaving? I'm ready to go!" She looked up at Jasper, "Hey Jasper! Are you coming with us?" My head couldn't take anymore of Lillian's babbling without caffeine. It was just too early for that shit.

"Lillian, calm down. We'll leave after I go get ready and yes Jasper is coming with us. Just, let me wake up, please." She smiled at me and then went running off. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes and then looked at Jasper. "You know, this really isn't very fair of you Jasper." He tilted his head to the side and looked confused.

"And what isn't fair Evelyn?" I gestured at him.

"It's ten thirty and you look awesome," I then gestured to myself, "and I look like crap. It's just not very fair." Jasper got closer to me and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from my face. I couldn't help but blush as I felt his fingers, cold as ice, barely touch my face.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful Evelyn." I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes, that held me captive for a few wonderful moments. I began playing with the ends of my braid that I had wound my hair into last night and giggled nervously as I pointed up the stairs.

"I... I should go get ready." I started to head back upstairs, but Jasper stopped me.

"Hey Evelyn?" I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah Jasper?" He gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but notice his colors changing. They did that whenever he was nervous about something. He shook his head.

"It's nothing Evelyn, never mind. Go get ready. I'll be here, waiting for you." I nodded my head and then ran upstairs to get dressed.

I took a few minutes to go through my closet even though I knew it would be a shirt and jeans kind of day. It was gray out, big surprise there, yet again though I had no idea what the temperature would be like. I walked over to my window and pulled it open and a chill rushed in. I shivered rubbed my arms. As I began to shut my window, it slammed itself down which caused a huge, hairy, fat black spider to fall to the floor. I don't know which I did first, panic or scream. Maybe I did a little bit of both. All I knew was that I was now frantically looking for a shoe as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I never heard Jasper open my bedroom door. Hell, I didn't even hear him come up the stairs! But when I saw him, relief flooded through me as I pointed to the other side of my room.

"Spider! Under the window!" That was all he he needed to hear. Jasper walked over to my window, looked around for all of a second, and killed the offensive little beast. Now, I was a girl who was hard to scare but spiders were my kryptonite. I had been terrified of them ever since Guillermo had chased me around with a giant tarantula when we were kids. I tip toed over to the window, staying behind Jasper, to make sure that it was gone. And it certainly was, the evidence was on my floorboard. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as I plopped onto my bed.

"Thanks," I said as Jasper turned to me. I buried my reddening face into my hands as he smiled at me, "You must really think I'm awesome now." I could feel tears of embarrassment start to well up in my eyes and my chest start to tighten up.

"Hey there," Jasper must have moved, because all of a sudden I felt him move some hair out of my face and his cold fingers lightly brushed against my wrists. My head snapped up at the jolt of electricity that ran between us. I was slowly getting used to it, the electric current that seemed to run between the two of us when we touched, but Jasper seemed to make sure that we very rarely did. He had crouched down in front of me and took my hands into his and as he did, I felt calm start to run throughout me. And that was when I noticed it. I saw Jasper's color, which had become an ocean colored blue, creep from his skin onto mine. The tightness in my chest loosened, my embarrassment vanished, and then Jasper moved to wipe away my few stray tears. I leaned my head into his hand and closed my eyes back for just a second.

"Your hands are cold, they feel good." I gave him a small smile as I opened my eyes back up, his color continuing to crawl onto me, "I'm sorry about that. I have a pathological fear of spiders. It's silly, I know."

"Hey now, everybody is afraid of something." I attempted to laugh but it came out as a snort and I covered my mouth as Jasper snickered at me.

"Don't laugh at me! What terrifies the mighty Jasper Cullen then?" I glared at him a little bit and crossed my arms as he stood up.

"Snakes. I hate them. Scare me to death." I rolled my eyes and stood up myself.

"You are a terrible liar Jasper Cullen," I smiled though and gave him a hug. I had to stand on my tip toes to even begin to reach him, "but thank you. I appreciate it and you did make me feel a little better." I had noticed it the last time I hugged Jasper, but he smelled wonderful. His scent was all spice and masculinity but sweet at the same time, like orange blossoms. I wish I could bottle it up for myself. All of sudden, a stray thought of keeping Jasper for myself drifted through my mind. I knew I was blushing as I pulled away from him. "Uh, I still need to get dressed Jasper. I'm not going to Seattle in my pajamas." He chuckled and I swear to God, he was sniffing my hair as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs." I smiled as he turned and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and then bit my lip as I tried to shake a brief picture of Jasper and myself that I had painted in my head. It's not that I thought that he was out of my league, but there was something about him that threw me off. Maybe it was that his colors would shift around me or the way he, Edward, and especially Alice would just pop up outta nowhere sometimes. I didn't think long on it though, I had to get ready for the day.

After I bathed off and brushed my teeth in record time, I dug through my sock drawer for undergarments and then threw on the first pair of clean jeans that I found, which were a pair of my dark indigo skinny jeans. I found a black camisole after that and tossed it on. I went digging through a bag at the bottom of my closet, that I had yet to unpack, for one the few long sleeved shirts I owned. It was a light weight, and well worn, navy thermal hoodie shirt that I used to wear all the time to the beach when I would go night surfing with some friends. I took a second to breath in the faint scent of the ocean that lingered in the fabric before putting it on. I kept the top buttons undone on it so you could see some black lace from my camisole poking out. I grabbed a black leather jacket I had and tossed it on my bed as I walked back into the bathroom that connected Lil's room with mine. I decided not to go crazy with my make-up and kept it simple with some mascara and blush. I had chapstick in my purse that I could apply later.

I walked back into my room where I put on my jacket and grabbed my purse, phone, and my shoes. I looked in my purse to see if my wallet was still in there and it was. My Ipod was also still in there. I went and fished some cash out of my lucky socks and stuck the few bills I had grabbed in my wallet. I had a bank card, but you could never go wrong carrying some cash on you. I took one last look around my room, decided I didn't need anything else, and then made my way out of my room.

"Lillian!" I yelled out as I came bouncing down the stairs. She came running out from around the corner.

"Yeah! Are we leaving now?" I nodded my head as I sat down on the bottom step and began to put my socks and Converse on.

"Yep. Do you have your purse?" She nodded her head. "Are your wallet and money in your purse?" Another nod. "Will you double check for me?" She rolled her eyes as she walked back into the living room. Jasper came out from around the corner and I smiled up at him as I finished tying my shoes and stood up. Lillian came back out and showed me that she had her wallet and her allowance money that she had saved up for today.

"See! I told you that I had it." I rolled my eyes at her and made it obvious to her.

"It's still better that you double checked. What would you have done if you had ended up leaving your money here?" She didn't seem to have an answer for me right off the bat, but she looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, I have this awesome big sister who hopefully would have let me pay her back when we got home." I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Go get in the car you punk." She bounded out of the house and towards my car. I shook my head and threw a smirk at Jasper. "Are you sure you don't wanna back out now? I wouldn't be offended if you did." It was Jasper's turn to throw a smirk back at me.

"And miss the chance to spend time with you? Nonsense." I could feel the heat rising in my chest and face as Jasper continued to gaze down upon me.

"Well, alrighties then. Let me lock up the house and we'll be on our way." I took a few minutes to make sure the back door was locked and that Diggs had food and water before walking out the front door. I locked it and then made my way to my car where Jasper and Lil were waiting for me. I clicked my car unlocked and they piled in as I climbed into the driver's seat. "I have to stop and get gas and then we'll be on our way, alright cool kids?" Both Lillian and Jasper made sounds of agreement as I turned my car on and we started heading out of town.


End file.
